Kamen Rider Cryo & Crisis: A Cold New Song!
by God90zilla
Summary: Me and my brother found out that we were in a new world, with our sister. And found out that the belts that our father created for the two of us, were actually real. Now it's up to us to bring peace to the planet! Feat. Kamen Riders! OCXKanade. (OFFICIALLY DEAD, Re-Written. R&R there. No FLAMES!)
1. A Brand New World

**Hey guys, its God90zilla or Ken. Bringing you a new fanfic, sorry if I have a few mistakes. After all it's my first fanfic. Now lets start the Chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and their rider forms.**

 **(xxxxx)  
**

* * *

 **Song 0: In a new world  
**

* * *

 **(xxxxx)**

"Crap,crap,crap,crap!" A boy with Brown hair and sky blue eyes was running to the front door. "Oh I'm so dead. Hope Leah and Lian waited for me."

"Liam come on, we got a meeting" A boy with darker brown hair and one right blue eye and one grey left eye said in a emotionless voice. This boy is Lian, an 18 year old boy, and the twin brother of Liam

"Yeah big bro, you always wake up late. We're going to miss our meeting with the others."A girl with brown hair and blue eyes complained. This girl is Leah, a 16 year old girl, the little sister of Liam, and Lian

"Yes alright, come on Leah get in the car. Lian. You sure bringing the new motorcycle with ya?" The boy, know as Liam asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive" He said

"Well don't want them to be downed." As Liam walked into his car, which was a Nissan GT-R BNR 34

"Yipee, finally I get to ride in Nii-san's car!" Leah said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah, don't touch it's literally an antique car!" Liam told his sister.

"Fine~, do you really have to break the mood?"

"Yes after what you did to me a few days ago, I have to do it to keep you from hyperactivities!"

"Fine"

And they drove off to go to te meeting.

(Time Skip)

"Is it still long?" Leah complained

"Yes a few more miles, then we will arrive."

Unknown to them a truck was driving and didn't notice the traffic light and hit them.

*Crash*

Then everything went Black.

* * *

 **(xxxxx)**

(Liam's POV)

"Uhhhhh, what happened" I said, after being hit by a truck, how did that happen. Then it hit me, "EHH, LEAH LIAN." After looking a left and right I found them. Lying in a corner, next to a dumpster. "LEAH LIAN" I cried. After checking their pulse, I sighed in relief, but I saw that I had a wizard ring, but it was Sky Blue and shaped like a circle, hold on I thought Wizard Water Ring was a diamond shaped. And my belt buckle was not gold trimmed, but was a Shiny Cobalt Colour.

"Okay, this weird, but that can wait for a moment." I shook Leah's shoulders, and to my relief she woke up.

"Uhhh, what happened Nii-san? EHHH, why am I here?" Leah asked shocked that we weren't in the car.

Speaking of it, where is it. I found an area, then I thought why not try out the Connect ring?

"Huh, let me try this." I slipped on the Connect Ring, and to my surprise.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

Instead of a red magic circle, I got a blue one. Then, I put my hand inside, and felt like I was rubbing a car. Then I went inside to my surprise. I was in a black void, where there it is! My car, good as new. I went inside and start te engine. And drove it outside.

After out of the void, the circle died. Huh, I was wondering if I had a phantom inside of me. Then I passed out for no good reason.

* * *

 **(Under World)**

'Now I curse myself for having a phantom.'

' _Indeed you have a phantom, but not one technically 5 phantoms.'_

Wait Is that who I think it is. I spoke in my mind

' _Wizardragon?'_

' _I'm not that pathetic grumpy old Dragon, I'm Cryo, a cryolophosaurus phantom' Cryo said_

' _Nani!? There are phantoms that are based on dinosaurs!?'_

' _Duh, You're not the only one, who was surprised by our appearance.'_

' _Oh, wait 'our''_

' _Yeah, I'm the second one my name is Nova, a Novaraptor phantom' Nova said in a gleeful tone_

' _Novaraptors aren't real, their just a name in Primal Carnage.'_

' _Really, well your father did make us, along with our predecessors' A new phantom appeared_

' _Anyways, I'm Flash, A Velociraptor phantom, along with Terra, which is a Guanlong Phantom' Flash said_

' _So uhh nice to meet ya?'_

' _Nice to meet cha as well Uhh' Terra said in a doubtful voice_

' _Liam, just Liam'_

' _Liam'_

' _Alright Liam. So much for talking, but_ _now I believe you might want to wake up'  
_

* * *

 **(Real World)**

And now everything is back to normal. I glanced to my side, Leah was sleeping, along with Lian, who was glaring at me.

"So what happened" he asked ending his deadly glare.

"Well turns out I have 5 phantoms residing within me, but never had a chance to meet the fifth." I said to him.

True to my words, they didn't introduce me to the fifth one.

"Turns out the Gear that our father gave us, what was it called…. Ahh 'The Crisis Gear' was real as well. You made us worried, after you passed out in the car."

"Ahhh, warui ne, how is she?"

"She'll be fine" he said

"What did you find out there, when I was out?" I asked

"I think we're inside of an anime called I think it was Senki Zessho Symphogear, **IF** I was sure." Emphasised the 'If'

"So what did you found out"

"Like our earth, except more advanced technology, and an alien race called Noise, glowing-creatures that turn people into carbon" He informed me. Something doesn't feel right.

"Say did something happen when I was out?" After I finished the sentence, he looked a bit of surprise, but he shrugged it off and chuckled.

"Knowing you as a twin brother, you have quite the skill to figure something out. And yes something did happened."

"Well you see….."

* * *

(Flashback)

(Lian's POV)

" _Uhhhh… kay, I really need to look left and right next time…." Say where am I, that time I could I was in a road, ad got crashed by a truck. Huh I heard shouting, and saw Leah shaking off Liam?_

 _I went to her and asked "What happened?"_

 _To my surprise 4 symbols were created on his left arm. One resembling a Cryolophosaurus head, another a Guanlong, and the others looked a little similar, so I can't tell which is which._

" _Leah will you look after Liam? I need to confirm our place." She nodded and I left._

 _I walked past the alley, and saw huge futuristic buildings. "Something tells me I'm not in the 21_ _st_ _century anymore"_

 _I walked past a shop, which were selling food, and they used yen. Huh looks like it was worthed bringing my Japanese wallet. I paid for the food, and looked at TV, the store owned, to find out where I am._

" _And the weather looks like it's going to be nothing but sun for a week. Now on to the other topic for today…."_

 _Huh no new information for me then oh well. Just as I was to finish._

" _We now move on the topic about Noise."_

 _Noise.. reminds me of a certain anime, I watched in the TV a few weeks ago._

" _Noise, the alien creatures that have been a threat to humanity for 13 years." A footage of weird glowing creatures killing people. When they touched someone, that person turned into carbon before dissolving. 'I'm sure was similar to something that I know'_

 _Ah well time to go back and bring my siblings food. Then suddenly..._

 _*BOOM*_

 _I glanced to see chaos and havoc followed by the so-called Noises. I saw a girl who lost her mother, about to be killed by a Noise. As I jumped through the window, brought a metal pipe I found at the street, and throw it like a javelin into the noise._

 _Then, I remembered what Dad said 'Bring this belt with you, when you found yourself in grave danger, Use It to protect the people that needs to be protected.'_

 _I brought the Belt place it on my waist, it felt heavy like metal, I didn't think much as I brought the phone, opened it , and dialed the top number :5-1-3._

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

 _The voice was really strong that a few noise were even blown by the wind. I thought of the TV Show Kamen Rider Faiz, shouting the magic word. "HENSHIN!" I placed the phone onto the belt and put it sideways with my left hand, because the place of the phone was he opposite of the Faiz Gears'._

 _ **COMPLETE**_

 _I was surrounded by greyish-blue lines and they glowed after a while and dimmed, leaving me into a quite familiar armor. I was in a black body suit with greyish-blue lines running along my body . The torso armor was pitch-black and rounded with more greyish-blue lines running through it, crossing each other in a Y to connect to the Gear. My hands had bit of Greyish-blue metal with bands on the wrist and near the elbow. The helmet was black with Red lenses to make it look like a Y on the face and have a silver mouth piece. On the sides were that initially look like a sniper scope on the left side, and a pistol on the right side. On my right leg was what looked like a metal brace. And below the belt there were robes that are made of Soul Foam._

 _(Can't think of the suit just think about Kamen rider Kaixa with greyish-blue lines, red visors, and an upside down Y to replace the X with a robe below the belt)_

 _Unlike one of the secondary riders of Kamen Rider Faiz, I was actually different._

" _My name is Crisis…. Kamen Rider Crisis! But put that aside, I will obliterate your kind!"_

 _I remove the mission memory, and inserted it to my pistol. As it projected a blade at the bottom of it._

 _ **READY!**_

 _I ready myself with what I will call the Crisis Blade. I turned to the little girl and said "Stay here, keep yourself safe okay?"_

 _The girl nodded, as I dashed through the Noises and cut them down one by one._

* * *

 _ **(Unknown Location)**_

 _Alarm were going off in some sort of a base as people were running about while others were typing away on the computers, trying to get footage of where the noises were attacking._

 _A tall and muscular man with golden eyes, red hair, and a goatee. His attire was a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pink tie with its end tucked into his left breast pocket, light beige slacks, and black and blue athletic shoes. This was Genjuro Kazanari._

 _Genjuro grimaced, knowing that they couldn't do anything to stop the Noise except watch as the Noises destroy and harm anything in its path. The best and only thing they could is to hope that the military can evacuate the civilians to safety wherever the Noises were attacking._

" _Sir! We have footage and are uploading it right now!" one of the staff member said, making Genjuro nod._

 _A tall woman with violet colored eyes and long brown hair up into a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side walked up next to Genjuro. She wore a pair of Hot pink rimmed glasses with yellow tinted lens and a pink and coral dress and a lab coat. This was Ryoko Sakurai._

" _What do you suppose we should do, Genjuro?" Ryoko asked the redhead_

" _There's nothing we can do." Genjuro said, regrettably. " Tsubasa and Kanade are still not back until then, we're practically sitting ducks for the Noises."_

" _Sir, we have footage and are now putting it up right now!" one of the staff members spoke._

 _Genjuro and Ryoko looked up at the screen to see something they or anyone else was expecting. It was a man(Lian) in armor actually fighting the noise in a calm style!_

" _What the!? Who is that!?" Genjuro asked, obviously shocked._

" _Whoever he is, he sure looks a bit calm fighting the Noises in that strange armor of his." Ryoko cooed_

 _Genjuro and the rest of the staff could not comment as they were too focused on Crisis fighting the Noises._

* * *

 _ **(Back With Lian)**_

 **(BGM: Justiφ's by ISSA)**

" _A-a-a-aachoo!" I sneezed, why am I thinking that someone was speaking of me? As a Noise pounced at me as I side-stepped and hold my Crisis Blade to let motion cut the Noise for me_

" _Think later, fight now!" I said to myself. As three Noises pounced at me, I swing the Crisis Blade sideways as I slashed the three Noises. Five more appeared, as I pulled the hammer and put the Indicator to shotgun manner blast. I pulled the trigger and blast the Noises away._

" _I should finish this as fast as I can!" I put the mission memory back into the phone, opened it and pressed the button EXCEED CHARGE._

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE**_

 _I put the bullet indicator in rapid fire and pulled the trigger as I cut through the Noise horde. "How did you like my Crisis Cutter?" I asked no one in particular._

 **(BGM end)**

* * *

 _ **(Unknown Location)**_

 _Back at the base, Genjuro and everyone gaped at what they all just witnessed._

" _J-Just who in the world is this guy!?" Genjuro wondered. Who can blame him for asking as he just witnessed a man in armor destroy the Noise with a relaxed style of fighting when the even the military couldn't harm them._

" _Fascinating! He was able to destroy the Noises without having to use a Relic." Ryoko said. "Just who in the world is this man?"._

" _Genjuro" A man said as Genjuro turned to see a familiar face._

" _Oki! How have you been I haven't seen you the last few years." Genjuro said._

" _Well good to see you too. I have met the Heisei rider, but never have I heard of a rider named Crisis." He said._

" _Then we better find out who it was." Genjuro said. "We will make contact after we ensure whether he's an ally or not." The staffs nodded and get back to their work._

* * *

 _ **(Back with Lian)**_

" _Whew… quite a workout I must say." I said as I turned to the girl, who was gaping at me. "Close that mouth of yours, or insects will get inside."_

" _Are you a super hero like in TV, Mister?" Her eyes shinning stars. "I guess, now tell me what is our name, little girl?" I asked. "My name is Wendy, It's a pleasure to meet you Mr..."_

" _Call me Crisis, now let's go to the police station." I said as I dialed a number that looked like Motorcycle: 7-8-4-5._

 _ **CRISIS CYCLE COME CLOSER!**_

 _After a while I found my motorcycle, good as new and given a Y in the front, and a side car at its side._

" _Come, get on." I said to the little girl and sit on the motorcycle and gave a helmet to the girl._

 _Girl hopped on the side-car and put on the helmet._

 _As we drove off to the nearest police station, but the name of the motorcycle seems to nerdy, I'll ask Liam to fix it later._

* * *

 _(Flashback end)_

 **(POV CHANGE: Liam)**

Okay so I was hearing quite a story, when I realized "Wait how did you know that a Secret Division was looking at you?" I asked, I mean like how did he know that.

"Simple, I hacked in to the data, and found out that I was being watched."

Okay now knowing my brother, he always does things two in a time. So it wasn't really surprising for me.

"Now where the heck do we stay?" I asked.

"I got a job a chef and a waiter in a place called 'the Flower'."

"Huh something tells me that is not surprising at all."

Lian then chuckled, as he gave a noodle box to me.

"Oh, and one more thing, I found this at my way here. He handed to me 7 rings, one red, one green, one brownish yellow, the kick strike ring, the Driver on ring, and finally one that looked like a ring, so I called it the Ring maker ring, a really lame name? Yeah, I know, its always been there.

From now, we will protect the ones that needed to be protected for we are Kamen Riders!

* * *

 **(3** **rd** **POV)**

 **(Unknown Location)**

"So they have received the rings." A figure that was covered with a hoodie said. "Hope to God they will be fine."

 **And that's it. Phew. I underestimated how tiring it would be to write one chapter. So yeah Liam's transformation will be up tomorrow. So Ken signing out.**

 **Dan: Is he out?**

 **Lance: I think so. Hey guys, we're just some guys, who** **gonna show you the preview of the next chapter.**

 **Preview:**

"Liam!"

"Hibiki!"

"Henshin!"

CRYO, PLEASE BRR BRR, BRR BRR BRR!

"From now on I am Kamen Rider Cryo! Noise! Prepare yourself!"

 **See you next time!**


	2. The Singing Valkyries and the Cold Rider

**Hey guys, back with another chapter of Kamen Rider Cryo & Crisis: A Cold New Song. I've made a few changes in the last chapter. And now I have to beat down 2 guys here, who has put up a preview without asking. And didn't see it coming did ya?**

 **Dan & Lance: Meep.**

 **Ken: Now Disclaimer, while put these two out of their misery**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and their rider forms**

 **(xxxxx)**

* * *

 **Song 1:Brrr…Kamen Rider Cryo Appears! The Singing Valkyries**

* * *

 **(xxxxx)**

 **(Inside a private jet)**

" _Finally! After a long tour, we finally hit Japan!" A girl with red hair and eyes said. This was Kanade Amou, one of the singers of a popular pop-Idol group called Zwei Wing. She turned to the girl next to her. "What do you think Tsubasa?"_

 _The person Kanade was talking to was a blue haired and eyed girl, at the same age as Kanade. This was her partner, Tsubasa Kazanari, the other singer of Zwei-Wing and Genjuro's niece. "Well…It is nice to be back home, Kanade."_

 _Looking out the window, Kanade gestures for Tsubasa to join "Look! You can see Japan from here!"_

 _Tsubasa nodded in agreement. "It's good to be back, isn't it?"_

 _Kanade nodded and picked up a remote. "Why don't we check out the news? See if anything changed since we've been gone."_

" _Thank you for the weather Ken. And now, onto more updates on the Noises."_

 _Just heating the mention of the Noise made Kanade develop an angry expression. As her family was killed in a Noise attack and killed thousands of innocent people. Kanade couldn't wait to teach those aliens a lesson._

" _Like always, Noise have been appearing from all parts, wreaking havoc where ever they go. Just when things look their worst, a man in armor suddenly appeared and obliterated the Noise._

 _Both Kanade and Tsubasa then develop a look of surprise when they saw a footage of Crisis slashing three Noises at once at blast 5 Noises with a shot._

" _No one knows who this mysterious man is as the government has no connections to this armored man's appearance. No one knows how he's able to kill the Noises, but at least the people have a new hope to look up to. Now, onto the-"_

 _Kanade then turned off the TV at that point as both her and Tsubasa were speechless._

 _Finally, Kanade broke the silence. "Well…that was something."_

" _Do you think the Commander knows about this?" Tsubasa asked._

" _Don't know, but what I do know is that home has changed a little since we've been gone." Kanade said._

* * *

 **(Insert Life is Showtime by Golden Bomber)**

* * *

 **(Apartement Building)**

 **(POV: Liam)**

*Alarm Clock Noise*

*Alarm Clock Noise*

*Alarm Clock Noise*

*Alarm Clock Noise*

*Click*

"Liam, time to wake up!" I heard my brother called me. "Yeah right, we got work to do huh?"

Huh? Oh hello, Sorry about a few weeks before, I haven't introduced myself have I. So, uhh as you can tell my name is Liam. I have Brown hair, and Blue eyes. I am 18 years old, have I said that if I did sorry. People usually think I was Haruto Souma with my hairstyle, but with blue eyes. That also goes to my twin, except his right eye got caught in an accident, and turned grey. And also he has dark brown colour.

I got out of bed, took a shower for at least 4 minutes. Put on a long-sleeve white T-shirt, Black trouser, a Greyish hoodie with the sleeves cut to be as short as a T-shirt at least, and was a heritage of my father whose hoodie was the same with Kevlar inside the hoodie. I also wore my Blue sneakers. My twin also had the same clothes exept with greyish-blue sneakers.

It's been like 2 weeks or 3, as Lian also got the jobs we settled in quickly. As I brought my car and he brought his Crisis Jet, for some reason the phone got busted and I fixed it as I was a kind of kid, who dug up technology as I disassembled them and put them together again, well most of it.

So as we went there I also brought Leah to help with the kitchen washings. After like 3 minutes, we arrived at the restaurant. As we opened the door, our boss, who was wiping the tables, turned to our direction.

"Ah Liam, Lian glad you can make it! And hello to you to Leah, my dear!" Our boss said with a smile. "Hurry up and get ready. Knowing the kids that come to my restaurant, they'll be here any second."

"Hai, hai…." I said, as I and Lian hung up our Hoodies before I grabbed an apron and tying it around me as Lian only need to hung up his Hoodie. Once I got done, I went back out and already saw some kids here, wearing the Lydian Private Music Academy uniform.

Not far from here was a school called the Lydian Private Music Academy, but it did make me wonder about what makes it so Private as it is an Academy, I've yet to figure out. And as in the name, the academy promotes music. People and Students who are very passionate or seeking a career in music usually goes to that academy for it's produced some very talented people like, for example the Pop-Idol group known as Zwei Wing. I had actually seen a couple of hologram boards, saying just makes me want disassemble it and put it back again, anyway Leah bought a few albums, typical Leah.

Taking every orders from the Lydian students, I heard the door opening and closing again and turn to see a familiar short cream colored hair girl and a familiar dirty green hair girl. Might as well make it simple.

These two were Hibiki Tachibana(short cream hair) and Miku Kohinata(Dirty green hair), these two were the frequent customers of this restaurant, so I know them well.

"Good morning Hibiki and Miku, a table with two seats and the usual?"

"Yes please!" Hibiki said, sounding very excited for some reasons, that I yet to find out,so…

"You sound excited today, something good happened today?"

"You bet!" Hibiki said. "Today, me and Miku are going to our very first Zwei Wing concert!"

"Really?"

Miku nodded. "It kinda surprised me, but I was able to win some free tickets from a contest Hibiki made me enter in."

"Can you at least try to say that without making me sound like a bad guy?" Hibiki whined.

Miku giggled at her best friend. "Sorry."

"So do you Lian make the food" I asked.

"Yes please!" They both said to me. Wondering why Lian's cooking was literally the best 'food' they ever tried, they claimed.

After passing the order with a word 'Lian'. The boss turned and gave the cooking to Lian. As the food came out, I quickly brought it to their table. "Here you go, Lian's Special". It might look like the food that were served here but looks doesn't matter when they tried it.

"Thanks!" They both said gleefully, before saying, "Itadakimasu!" They then proceeded to eat their food.

Going to take more orders. I saw a man trying to rob my twin's motorcycle which was carefully hand-made by me to make sure I, Lian, and Leah(which will be unlikely). I put the orders and put a piece of paper saying 'Your motorcycle's being stolen'.

After reading, Lian burst out of the kitchen, and beat up the punk, who tried to steal his motorcycle. After returning, he went straight into the kitchen. Hibiki and Miku saw this strange, because it wasn't common for Lian to go out and head back in. Then as I passed, Hibiki asked me.

"Why did Lian-sempai go out like that?" She asked, for some of you. She's thinking Lian as her brother-in Law sort of thing, because he helped her, when others tried to pick on her, when he was delivering the food to her Academy. And was nicknamed 'The Menace'.

"Meh, the usual someone tried to take his motorcycle." I asked no emotion in the voice.

Hibiki paled for some reason. Maybe her friends will be trying to steal his motocycle, meh knowing he will beat them up no mercy.

* * *

 **(Later)**

* * *

 _At a futuristic stadium, a crowd of people were gathering. Among the crowd was Hibiki and she wasn't looking happy._

" _EH!? What do you mean you can't make it, Miku!?" Hibiki exclaimed into her phone._

-Sorry, Hibiki, but my grandmother got into an accident. We're packing up to go there now.-

" _But, Miku, I barely know a thing about this group." Hibiki whined._

-I'm sorry, but don't worry. I have someone who'll join you over there to make sure you don't get lost.-

" _What do you mean?" Hibiki got her answer faster than expected._

" _Yo." Turning around, Hibiki jumped in surprise when she saw Liam, Lian, and Leah in front of her._

" _Eh?"_

* * *

 **(Liam)**

* * *

How I and my siblings get into this, easy, simple answer. As I, Lian, Leah, and Boss were about to close the restaurant. When, Miku suddenly asked us to go to the Zwei Wing concert. How I got two more tickets? I easily bought it when it was being sold. It was just for me and Leah, but yeah this happened.

"So I guess this is an awkward meeting, as Miku want us to accompany you." I said breaking the silence between us.

Hibiki nodded. "I'm surprised she asked three of you to accompany me."

"I and Leah were about to go here, but Lian insisted to come." I said.

"Well let's go in don't want to run out of seats in there come on." Lian said bluntly, not even trying to read the situation. He's always like that serious, and hardly laugh.

* * *

 **(Backstage)**

* * *

 _Inside the backstage area of the stadium, the workers were putting the finishing touches on everything to make sure everything was perfect. While they were doing that, Tsubasa, who was wearing a hooded poncho that kept her stage outfit clean as a lock of hair could be seen poking out from under the hood. Sitting behind a crate with her legs curled up, she hand her hands together in a praying position, as if wishing for luck._

 _Just then, Kanade came up to her and interrupted her pre-show ritual._

" _Get's boring, huh?" Kanade asked, sitting down on an adjacent crate. "I just want to go crazy out there."_

" _I know what you mean." Tsubasa said._

" _Don't tell me; are you nervous?" Kanade asked._

" _Of course I'm nervous, Kanade!" Tsubasa said. " It's only natural. Sakurai said today is especially…." The bluenette was then interrupted by a flick to her forehead._

" _What are you being so serious? Lighten up!" Kanade said, trying to lighten up her best friend's/partner's mood._

" _There you two are." Genjuro suddenly appeared, walking up to the two girls._

" _Commander." Tsubasa said, looking up at the man_

" _Well, well, Old Man Genjuro!" Kanade said. " Come to wish us good luck?"_

" _I trust you two understand how important today is?" Genjuro asked._

" _No need to worry Manager. We know that today is paramount bah, blah, blah." Kanade said casually. "Just leave everything to us and make sure that hunk or rock doesn't blow up on us."_

" _I'll hold you to that, Kanade." Genjuro said. "And don't worry, it's in good hands. Today's performance will be paramount to mankind's future."_

* * *

 **(Underground Lab)**

* * *

 _In an underground lab, a group of scientists were setting up equipment necessary for their impending experiment, one that involved a slab of rock placed under an observation deck. Sakurai was amongst these scientists and went to answer her phone._

" _Hello~! Sakurai Ryoko speaking!" Sakurai said to the other person on the end. "Everything is ready on our end!"_

* * *

 **(Backstage)**

* * *

 _Nodding a few times, Genjuro said, "Understood. I'll be right there."_

" _Leave the performance to us, alright?" Kanade said confidently, earning a nod from their manager. Just before he walked away, Kanade stopped him. "Wait."_

" _Hm?"_

" _What do you think are the chances of meeting the mysterious guy in armor showing up here?" Kanade asked. Ever since she saw the footage of him on the news, she's been plagued with curiosity about him._

" _I'd say one in a million." Genjuro said. "I just don't see that guy coming here at all just for a concert."_

* * *

 **(With Lian, Liam, Leah, and Hibiki)**

 **(Lian's POV)**

* * *

"A-a-a-a-AHHH….fuuu…Achoo!" I sneezed, and rubbed it with my handkerchief. Huh did someone talked about me?

"Lian-sempai, Are you OK?" Hibiki asked.

"I think someone's talking about me." I replied.

Before Hibiki could aske me what I meant, the lights died down as small lights were showing up on the stage.

 **(Play Gyakkou no Flugel)**

Once the music started, I literally have my ears in static as my ears were blasted with the sound of people cheering. Feathers started to fall from the ceiling and a few moments later, two females descended from the runaway. That was also our cue to light up our glow sticks. Even if I didn't want to.

The read headed girl who I guess was Kanade Amou wore a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with light yellow petticoat, a large coral coloured bow and a right wing on her bustle. She also wore a light pink scarf and white heels.

The second girl who was a bluenette was…maybe…..Tsubasa Kazanari. I think. Her clothes consisted of a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow abd left wing on her bustle. She also wears white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle.

I have to say, that they looked stunning.

" _Kikoemasuka…?" Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU_

 _Ten ni toki hanate!_

" _Kikoemasuka…?" INOCHI hajimaru myakudou_

 _Ai wo tsuki agete_

 _Haruka Kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta… Kare no hi_

 _Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU wo uta ni shita_

 _Soshite yume wa hiraku yo_

 _Mita koto nai sekai no hate e…_

Suddenly, the ceiling of the stage opens up, not really surprising for me…

 _Yes, just believe Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukurou_

 _Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu_

 _Issho ni tobanai ka?_

 _Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE_

 _Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish_

 _Sono migi te ni soeyou Boku no CHIKARA mo_

 _Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart!_

Upon the completion of the song, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned her back to her partner, dropped to one kenee, and then both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would in prayer.

 **(End Song)**

Everyone in the crowd were cheering, hurting my ears. Looking next to me, I saw Hibiki staring at the singers, looking like was having the best time of her life. Made me smile. A bit. After what happened, I couldn't smile.

Just then, more music started to play. They must be getting ready for another song.

"We're not done yet folks!" Kanade shouted through the mic., trying to rile up the crowd more as she and Tsubasa began their next song.

* * *

 **(Underground Lab)**

* * *

 _In the laboratory under the stage, the experiment was going as planned._

" _Phonic Gain growth within expected range." Reported one scientist._

" _I guess we can write this one off as a success." Sakurai said with a sense of accomplishment._

 _Genjuro breathed a sigh in relief. "Great work everybody."_

 _*ALARM!*_

 _Suddenly, alarms started to go off as flashing red light filled the room._

" _What's going on!?" Genjuro demanded._

" _The dampening system can't handle the rising internal pressure!" A scientist said, Causing Genjuro's eyes to widen in panic._

" _At this rate, the Relic will awaken and go berserk!" another scientist said as their experiment's test subject was starting to emit an energy that started to wrap and convulse until….._

* * *

 **(Lian's POV)**

* * *

*BOOM!*

"Hmmm… What the!?" I shouted, trying to pinpoint where the explosion occurred.

"What the!?" Hibiki gasped.

Then, everyone started to scream, for a reason. Looking up to the ceiling, the Noise appeared in the sky, firing and dropping their fellow Noise creatures. Just the sight of the Noise caused the crowd to panic.

"LIAM! Bring Hibiki with you!" I wanted Hibiki to run, so that she can't see me as Crisis.

* * *

 **(Liam's POV)**

* * *

After Lian ordered me to take Hibiki out, I say I can't leave my twin, so I asked "Leah, bring Hibiki with you."

Leah looked surprised "Why me?" she asked." There's something I still need to do."

And ran after Lian. Putting on my hoodie, and put on mascara, that I hid below my shirt. To disguise myself from others. I put on the 'Driver On' Ring, as it chanted.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

The belt materialized, as it has the same silver color. With Shiny cobalt rim at the Hand Author, despite that I put on the Blue 'Water' Ring, I suppose its water despite having brighter color.

'Finally you're using my power.'

'Wait, your power?'

'You're using the ring, I so called 'Cryo' Ring.

'I see then, its not water.'

'No it isn't fine by me.'

* * *

 **(With Lian)**

* * *

I ran up to the stage, where the singers were literally singing. I skilled myself with a hearing technique to make the sounds a little quitter to focus at the singers, as Kanade sang.

"Crotizall Ronzell Gungnir zillz…." After singing, she was literally in a new outfit, consisting of white, black, and orang bodysuit that exposed her stomach, a pair of black thigh-high boots, a pair of bulky gauntlets on her waist, and a pair or rabbit ear like headphones. The energy caused from the transformation caused the Noise to change color.

 **(Play Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru made)**

Kanade brought her hands together, causing her gauntlets to fuse and change into a white and orange spear with red glass-like center. She charged at the Noise and using her spear, sliced two of the Noises in half, causing them to disintegrate. Then she ran and another one through, continuing to run and cut down any Noise that got close to her. Kanade then jumped into the air and threw her spear which began to multiply as soon as it left her hand. These spears all rained down on the Noise without mercy.

 **Stardust** **∞Foton**

* * *

 **(Underground Lab)**

* * *

 _While Kanade was fighting in the stadium, back down in the wrecked lab, Genjuro, who seemed to be the only survivor as the others were crushed in the rubble, stood up and looked around or at least tried to._

" _Ryoko…" Genjuro said struggling. "Is Ryoko still alive?"_

 _Suddenly, a rainbow-coloured glow caught Genjuro's attention, prompting him to look at the source which was none other than the experiment's test subject. "Mesphisto is…. preparing." Then crumbles of rock fell over the Relic, prompting Genjuro to get out of the ruined lab, knowing that he couldn't get the Relic as the place was starting to come down._

* * *

 **(Back at the stadium)**

* * *

I was still running hitting any Noise next to me, covered in my hoodie, and my mascara. I looked at the stage to see Tsubasa to don in her own relic, I think that was it. Which consisted of a light blue and black bodysuit with forearm gauntlets, black headphones, and a blade on each of her ankles. I think the name of the relic was…what was it? Kusanagi, Excalibur, ehhh, oh Habakiri, I think it was.

Her weapon was white katana which, along with the blades of her ankles cut any Noise she came across.

 **Last∞Meteor**

Together, Kanade and Tsubasa left nothing but ash in their wake. While the two were fighting, I saw Hibiki and Leah still in the Stadium watched the battle unfold, shocked and immobilized. Hibiki broke the silence "What is…"

She was interrupted as the Noise turned themselves into makeshift bullets and shot themselves to the singers, but no avail as they cut down the incoming bullets.

 **(End Song)**

As the battle dragged on, I noticed that her suit was starting to fade and flicker. "Shit. My suit's running out of power." I heard her in frustration as she failed to stop a Noise going past her, and was heading straight for LEAH, as I brought my phone and dialed:2-0-7.

 **BURST MODE!**

I fired three bullets at the Noise that was heading straight for her. I grabbed the phone and dialed: 2-7-9

 **CHARGE!**

I dialed again: 7-8-4-5, hopefully Liam has fixed the name on this thing.

 **CRISIS JETSLIGER COME CLOSER!**

The said motorcycle rammed into a few Noise as I grabbed the gear put it on my waist, dialed: 5-1-3

 **STANDING BY!**

The voice blew every Noise near me, Leah, and Hibiki.

I shouted "HENSHIN!"

 **COMPLETE**

I was covered in Greyish-blue lines, as I glowed, and dimmed to reveal me in the Crisis armor.

"My name is Crisis…. Kamen Rider Crisis! But put that aside, I will obliterate your kind!"

I grabbed on of the Mission memory, that Liam copied to use more than 1 weapon. I inserted into my pistol, as it projected the blade at the bottom.

 **READY!**

"Now its time for your end." I muttered to them. Brought down the Sniper Scope, I called The Crisis Scope, put another Mission Memory on it.

 **READY!**

Now I know I have to thank Liam for making 2 more of these Mission memories.

I inserted the scope to the pistol sight.

I opened my phone and pressed 'ENTER'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

I pulled the trigger as it projected a greyish-blue cone upon impact at a group of Noise. I jumped high and put my kicking foot at it.

They got obliterated in a matter of seconds.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **(POV change: Liam)**

* * *

God why are there so many of these, I saw Lian, with LEAH AND HIBIKI!

Seems that I need to go to stage, as the Noise keep pouncing on me. I got no time to transform whatsoever.

I went upstage to see a piece of armor from uhhh… is that Kanade in that armor, broke and going over to Leah, as Hibiki shoved her to the side.

Lian looked in horror, even with that mask ran up to her.

These Noise has done enough today, first messing our first concert, and now Hibiki is injured. This creatures pissed me off, so badly.

'Keep that anger down, you don't want to wake up the fifth phantom, do you?'

'Why didn't you tell me about him?'

'Because he is one of God's horsemen during the apocalypse.'

'Say wha-, why didn't you tell me?'

'He's pissed off easily, y'know like a dynamite with a firecracker at its side, if you get what I mean.'

Fine, now Kanade then called out, "Crisis, How is she!? Is she alright!?"

"She'll live, but she needs to get to the hospital ASAP!"

"Crisis, look after her! I'll end this quickly!"

"Huh?" Me and Lian were confused by what she meant until

"You know, I used to want to sing while feeling absolutely nothing." She said until Lian looked at her like he realized something which he did." Don't tell me." He muttered to his self. "That's why…I'm going to give them everything I have. This will be my final aria." She then raised her spear, speaking in a tone of someone who was about to…die.

"What are you trying to do!?" I demanded.

"My Swan Song." She answered as she began singing, a dingle tear flowing down her face from her eyes.

"Kanade! No! Please don't sing that song!" Tsubasa cries in a desperate plea.

I heard Lian muttered, "No don't do a Kamikaze!" He ordered.

What!? She dying and also taking the Noise with her.

I dashed to her and punched her in the face. She stopped singing and looked at me surprised.

"Don't waste your life, like this!" I said in a monotone voice. "Cryo! Ikuze!"

I switched the Hand Author as it chanted

 **Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin! Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin!**

"Henshin!"

 **CRYO, PLEASE! BRR BRR, BRR BRR BRR!**

As I was covered I a blue circle. As a energy Cryolophosaurus was running around before jumping backwards in front of me. I was in the Kamen Rider Wizard armor except the colour of the gems were aqua blue and at my chest was a Cryolophosaurus head.

"From now on I am Kamen Rider Cryo! Noise! Prepare yourself!" I exclaimed

I brought down my new ring, I discovered a few days ago, as I switched the hand to the right position, as it chanted:

 **LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO! LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO!**

 **MULTI COPY, PLEASE!**

As the 4 magic circles appeared in front of me. One was directly faced to me as I ran through the magic circle, 3 more of me appeared, side by side, as they picked their own elemental rings.

 **NOVA, PLEASE! HII HII, HII HII HII!**

 **LIGHTNING, PLEASE! ZAP,ZAP,ZAP,ZAP,ZAP!**

 **EARTHQUAKE, PLEASE! RUMBE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!**

As 3 magic circles covered in fire, lightning, and rock passed them, they stayed on the same motive, with their gem color changed. Nova had a crimson red color, as lightning had a bright green colour, and earthquake in brownish yellow colour.

We all brought the connect ring, as we switched the hand author twice.

 **LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO! LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO!**

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

With that 4 magic circles with our respective color emerge in our right side. We all took out our WizarSwordGun.

Which was normal and the hand was trimmed blue, while the others had their Respective color along with the hand authors.

I and Nova switched them to sword mode, while Lightning and Earthquake had theirs in Gun mode.

We all ready ourselves, as we dashed to the Noise horde, slashing and blasting any of them, who were in our path.

* * *

 **(POV Change:3** **rd** **Person)**

* * *

 _As Kanade couldn't believe what she was seeing as one man duplicated himself through magic, and another who has a phone as a gun(seriously where can she get one of those!), and the other both a gun and sword(which she swore that it was a lightsaber!), and a motorcycle with a sidecar that can drive themselves!_

 _As for Tsubasa, she doesn't know what to be happy that her best friend was alive, or angry, because the man punched her best friend right in the face._

 _That all changes, when the man and his clones went all out at the horde._

 _As each of them opened the hands and chanted:_

 _ **COME ON A SLICE/BLAST! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SLICE/BLAST! SHAKE HANDS!**_

 _ **CRYO/NOVA SLICING STRIKES! BRR BRR BRR!/HII HII HII!**_

 _ **LIGHTNING/EARTHQUAKE BLASTING STRIKES! ZAP ZAP ZAP!/RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!**_

 _As they sliced/ blast away the noise as 4 groups of Noise survived._

 **(Liam's POV)**

"Whew…" I said as Tsubasa shouted, "Behind you!"

"Hmmm…Ohhh guess we just missed some, not for long anyway."

We put on the Kick Strike and switched our Hand Author as it chanted

 **LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO! LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO!**

We scanned the ring as it said.

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

As our kicking foot was set on our respective elements as we run, do a cartwheel, and extend our kicking foot, as it made contact as the Noise exploded. And my clones disappeared through their magic circles.

Both of the singers were gaping at this point until Kanade's armor fully disintegrated despite her Swan Song being interrupted as she fainted from using all of her remaining energy into the Swan Song. Seeing this, Tsubasa wasted no time in going to her best friend's side.

 **(Hospital)**

 _When Kanade's eyes finally opened, the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. Looking around, she concluded that she was in a hospital. Feeling that somene was grabbing her hand, she looked next to her and saw Tsubasa sleeping next to her, grasping her hand._

 _Kanade smiled at her sleeping best friendbefore her attention was driven to the door when it opened, revealing a bandaged Genjuro._

" _I see you're finally awake." Genjuro said. "You gave us quite a scare."_

" _Well…I guess that's what happens when you use your body as a e weapon." Kanade said. "How long was I out?"_

" _A couple of hours." Genjuro answered. "Do you remember anything that happened at the stadium?"_

 _Thinking back, Kanade answers, "I was trying to sing the Swan Song and then….Cryo stopped me from finishing it."_

" _Cryo?"_

" _Oh, it's the name of that other armored guy, though Crisis helped us at first." Kanade claridied._

" _So the new guy's name is Cryo" Genjuro said to himself._

" _Although both him and Crisis call themselves Kamen Rider." Kanade added._

" _Kamen Rider, the name sounds familiar."_

" _Indeed it is, as you fought by me, Genjuro." Oki spoke as he appeared by the door._

" _Old man, who is he?" Kanade asked._

" _Just an old friend and Kamen rider." Genjuro answered._

" _EH!? He's a Kamen Rider too!" Kanade exclaimed, waking up Tsubasa._

" _Wha…." Tsubasa said._

" _Yeah, My name is Kamen Rider Super-1" Oki answered._

" _Anyway, where are they?" Kanade asked._

" _They drove off before we could ask them."_

" _I see." Kanade then remembered something else. "What about the girl!? Is she alright!?"_

" _Relax, she's alright, she was accompanied by a young girl." Genjuro said. "She's undergoing surgery right now, but from what we can tell, she'll be fine." Kanade relaxed after hearing the news. As she looked at Tsubasa still half asleep, before going back to sleep._

" _Also…..we recently discovered that despite not singing the Swan Song all the way and making it out alive, what you sung was enough to completely destroy your Gungnir." Genjuro added._

" _So I'm just a normal human being now…." Kanade said, sadden that she could no longer fight against the Noise. "Guess that's what I get after trying to do a suicidal attack."_

 _It was then that Tsubasa started to wake up again. "Kanade?" Rubbing her eyes, she gasps when she saw Kanade up and awake. "Kanade! You're alright!"_

" _Tsubasa…you're killing me!" Kanade managed to say, struggling for air._

 _Tsubasa looked after she loosened her grip. "After what you did today, I have the right to kill you! I literally thought you were gonna die!"_

" _Maybe I did and I'm just a ghost." Kanade joked._

" _I can't believe you still have the energy to tease me right now!" Tsubasa said as Oki chuckled._

 _Genjuro stepped out of the room and when he closed the door, he took out his (brand new)phone and looked at surveillance footage of Cryo and Crisis fighting alongside the singers._

' _Cryo…Crisis…Just who are you?'_

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

* * *

"A-a-a-a-Achoo!" I sneezed, and heard Lian sneeze from the shower, Why am I thinking that someone was thinking of us?

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

Leah's phone started to ring as picked it up.

"Hello. Who is it?"

-Uhh Leah it's Miku, how's Hibiki. -

"She's going to be alright Miku, but the doctor said that she needs surgery, but she'll be fine."

-I'm just so worried, when I heard she went to the hospital, I thought, I thou-. -

"I'm sorry, my brothers were occupied when it happened, I should have been more careful with her."

-It's okay, there's nothing you can do. -

"I'll call you tomorrow about Hibiki okay, by the way how's your grandma?"

-She'll be fine. Okay, Good night Leah, and say hi to your brothers. –

"Good night, Miku."

And she ended the call.

"Liam, Lian. Miku said hello." Leah said.

"Really, how's her Grandma doing?" I asked.

"Good, Miku said she'll be fine."

"Huh that's good to hear."

After that Lian got out of the shower.

"Leah are you gonna have a shower." He asked.

"Yeah"

"Oi Lian, I'm gonna go to sleep okay?"

"Yeah, go on I still have things to do."

With that I nodded as I went to my bed, turned off the lights, ad went to sleep.

* * *

 **And with that. Done! Finally I've writing since last night and worked it in the morning again. Now I'm gonna let the others put on the preview.**

 **Dan: Kay, Lance The Preview!**

* * *

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Cryo & Crisis: A Cold New Song!**

 **Preview:**

"My name is Gentaro Kisaragi!"

"You want me to be your friend?"

 **3, 2, 1!**

"Henshin!"

"Uuchu Kita!"

 **A Space Rider appears!**


	3. Side Chapter: The Space Rider appears!

**Hey guys, another chapter I present to you! I added a New Rider, as you can guess it is Kamen Rider ******, wait I remembered I can't let you know about it. So on with the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Senki Zessho Symphogear, I only own My OCs and their Rider Forms.**

* * *

 **Side-Song 1 : The Space Rider Appears! Two Years Later 'Lian's POV'**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Today, me and Miku are going to our very first Zwei Wing Concert!"

"Yo"

*Boom*

 **CRYO, PLEASE! BRR BRR,BRR BRR BRR!**

 **MULTI COPY! PLEASE!**

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

* * *

 **(Now)**

 **(Lian's POV)**

It's been two years since our first Zwei Wing Concert or a bit of it. We've obviously aged as I am 20 years old along with Liam, and Leah is almost 17 years old. I was on my way to a school, I thought was impossible to be here, but ah well. I'm going to Amanogawa High School. I was with Leah, delivering food orders from the school, and was her school, as it is still 6.45.

"Ne Nii-san, can Kamen Rider Fourze be here if the place is real?" Leah asked me.

"Maybe, it is just a fictional school. But it can be real now"

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

* * *

Well it was literally the same place. But still it is work, after parking the motorcycle just outside the school, we brought in the foods, apparently, I saw a familiar face at cafeteria. But I saw 4 boys trying to get Leah. I put the orders on the table and confronted them.

"Leah bring the orders to the Kitchen, and ask the staff, where to put it, and get to class."

"Okay" As she knew anyone who was trying to pick on her, would be given no mercy.

"So what do you want with her." I said with no emotions in my words.

"None of your business, move aside."

"Y'know, I actually forgive people when they say sorry. Knowing you wouldn't step aside." I brought my right hand to the front and move it, like saying 'Bring it'. One of the boy, tried to punch me as I sidestepped, and brought a jab on his cheek. The others went to surround me as I jumped, when they pounced at me. As I land on the floor in front of me. They looked at me as I brought an uppercut to a guys chin. And jabbed a guy at the chest, making him fly towards a wall. And kicked the last one on the chest. Knocking everyone of them out.

Everyone was literally gaping at me, as I said "Playing rough isn't going to work." I said neutrally. And brought up the order to the kitchen. When suddenly, a familiar boy run up to me. "Hey, who are you?"

I answered, "Just a guy who is bring an order of food to your school, and protected his little sister from boys."

He then said. "My name is Gentaro Kisaragi."

He put his right hand and knocked it towards his chest and pointed at me. "I want you to be my friend."

I raised my right eye brow, and chuckled, "You want me to be your friend?"

He nodded. "Heh, then, it's nice to meet you." As I placed my hand to accept his friendship. Instantly, he grabbed it and does his special handshake.

Huhh... It feels weird, but I need to get my eye drop for my right eye. As I pulled out my hoodie and grabbed an eye medecine, and opened the bandage. As I opened my bandage, I used my medecine as I used it, Kisaragi grabbed my hand, as I looked at him. He was observing my right eye. The one from the accident.

He asked "How did you get that scar?"

"Heh from an accident. But can you take care of my sister, bet other kids will be trying to get her."

As I asked him, he smiled. As I was about to leave, the girl I recognized as Tomoko, was looking at my pocket?

She put her hand inside and grabbed the Crisis Phone. Her eyes widened as I grabbed the phone out of her hands, and said "You know it's rude to pickpocket someone, right?"

"That phone, why does it have a mysterious aura?" She asked, I lifted my eyebrows, and chuckled.

"That's because I have an energy flowing in my blood. See my right eye, that's the color changed as I have it in my blood, except my Left eye." I explained to her.

"And what kind of energy is that?"

"Huh curious aren't ya, it's a prototype energy, my father created to power a generator that is capable to provide electricity enough for 5 years. That's when 'it' happened, which I don't want to talk about, okay? If you will excuse me I have an important job to attend."

* * *

And like that, I left the cafeteria, just as I was about to leave.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

My phone rung, I accept the call, and was greeted by Liam.

-Oi Lian, I'm currently being taken to a secret division, you were right about the Secret Division thing!-

"Heh, what luck."

-They said that they found a horde of Noise, and a...-

"A what?"

-Dark Rider-

My eyes widened. "Where are they?"

-Amanogawa High School. Why?-

"I'm still at the high school."

-Ohhh F-, y'know, youcould take that belt.-

"Who's the rider?" I need to know what enemy, I'm taking, for long I've been creating strategies to battle dark riders.

-I think it was... Caucasus-

Caucasus just great, the one with the Hyper Clock Up.

But I still got my Crisis Clock, to move at the speed of light for 20 seconds.

"Ok, I'm gonna stop him and the army, but I still need Back Up."

-I installed a Kamen Ride Card Reader, and tested it out with the Riotroopers, they would last a good 30 minutes.-

"Thanks, where's the card?"

-At your suitcase-

"Okay thanks"

With that I closed the phone.

As I ran to the roof of the building as I saw a horde of Noise and a gold figure getting closer to the school.

I ran back and met Leah.

"Ehh nii-san, aren't you supposed to be in the restaurant?"

"No can do, a horde of Noise, and Kamen Rider Caucasus"

"What! Then, hah-hah-hah" Oww snap panic attack! I slapped her in the cheek hard to prevent her from panicking"

"Owwwww..." she whined.

"Go back to class, even though you have the Kusanagi Relic back at the motorbike and also pretend that nothing happened."

"Okay." With that she rushed to her classroom.

* * *

 **(Later)**

* * *

Heh...A few more minutes, I grabbed my Crisis Gear, and prepared the Riotroopers' card.

As I saw the gold figure, I dialed: 5-1-3

 **STANDING BY!**

As the announcement, the wind blew and may have cracked a few glass windows, which were Kisaragi's classroom. Uh-oh. Knowing Mr. Osugi will panic in the sights of the broken glass window. I grabbed the phone and shouted "Henshin!" As I insert it at the Left side of the belt.

 **COMPLETE!  
** In a blast of Crisis Blood,which was different, because this is not made by Smart Brain. I donned my armor as I grabbed my phone, and saw a card-picture. As dialed:7-2-1.

 **CARD READER MODE!**

I grabbed the Riotroopers' card and swiped it at the sides as it announced.

 **KAMEN RIDE: RIOTROOPERS!  
** As I pulled the trigger, at least 24 riotroopers appeared as they ready their weapons. And I brought my mission memory and inserted it into the Crisis Pistol. Which created the blade from the bottom of my pistol.

 **READY!**

And guessing from the handle of my Motorbike, I inserted another mission memory, as it also stated:

 **READY!**

I pulled out a greyish-blue version of the Faiz-Edge. "Huh not bad."

I ready myself as I shouted "Charge!"

As soon as we met our match, I used the Crisis Clock, as I've removed the mission memory off my phone, and put it on the Crisis Edge. I pulled the Hyper Crisis mission memory. As it said

 **COMPLETE!  
** The full-metal lungs moved up, and showed the Crisis Core as my Visors turned Dark Blue. And start the watch up.

 **START UP!  
** I heard some pulsing noise from my watch as I dashed to Caucasus, and everything started to stop. As I grabbed the Hyper Zecter and put it in my waist(That Liam create to store a Hyper Zecter, If I could find one.) I started to slash Caucasus mercilessly, as I brought the Crisis Blade as I pushed the EXCEED CHARGE button on my phone.

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

As I sliced Caucasus, and grabbed the Caucasus Zecter, out of the brace, and took that as well.

After that, I heard the announcement.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **TIME OUT!**

 **DEFORMATION!**

Now the full-metal lungs returned to their recesses, as I walked in normal speed, as I saw Kisaragi and the others. "Wheww..."

"Who is that!?" I saw the girl I recognized as Yuki. "Yo."

"EH LIAN-SAN ." Kisaragi starting to panic. Trying to make it cool. As possible.

"Oi are you going to join or be left out from the fun, Kisaragi?"

"Come on, Kisaragi" The brunette with brown uniform exclaimed, as I recognized him as Ryusei.

They brought their Drivers and put them on the waist.

 **METEOR READY?**

As I see Ryusei brought his driver.

As Kisaragi was pushing all switches as the sound become louder and the pitch got higher every switch pushed.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

"Henshin!"

They both transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze and Meteor.

"Uuchu Kita!"

"Kamen Rider Meteor, I shall decide your fate!"

Mehh like the guys I know. But its time toface the Noise as 3 Horoscopes appeared before us. Which was unexpected.

The first Sagitarius, the second Leo, and the third Virgo.

I turned to them "I'll take on Sagitarius, you two take the others out."

As an answer, they nodded.

As Fourze brought down his Comic switch, and Meteor his Meteor Stom switch.

 **Cosmic!**

 **Meteor Storm! Meteor Ready?**

As Fourze switched the Cosmic Switch, and Meteor spinned his Meteor Storm switch.

 **COSMIC! ON! *BOMBASTIC SPACE MUSIC***

 **METEOR STORM!**

As they got into their final forms. "Our Friendship will take on the universe!"

Thinking about Kamen Rider Wizard, and Kamen Rider Psyga, I decide to say "From now on, for the kamen riders. Itsu Showtime!"

* * *

 **(BGM: SWITCH ON!** **by Anna Tsuchiya)**

* * *

As I brought take back my mission memory from the Crisis Blade, the blade disappeared as I put it in the Crisis Scope, and put it on the Crisis Pistol.

 **READY!**

I opened my phone and pressed the EXCEED CHARGE button.

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

As I shot a Greyish-blue cone at Sagitarius, the Horoscope shot arrow at me, as I deflect them with my Crisis Edge.

As it glowed I managed to trap the Sagitarius Horoscopes in it as I proceeded to put my kicking foot, and drill down the Horoscope. As I just passed through like data, I quickly sung the Crisis Edge in a Y pattern as the Horoscope exploded. Wow, really easy to defeat the leader of the Horoscope. Unless if its a clone.

As I saw towards the gate, the people were gaping, well if you don't include Kengo in.

I broke the silence as I said "What? Something supernatural going on?"

"H-h-h-how d-d-did y-y-" I cut her off, because she was wasting my time.

"How I defeat the Sagitarius Horoscope, considering it was the leader, either it was a clone or I'm too strong."

Either way I found myself facing a Gigantic Noise. Heh another spam with The Crisis Clock.

I once again took the Hyper Crisis Mission memory again, and placed it on the phone.

 **COMPLETE!**

Once again I was in the Crisis Hyper mode, with kids gaping on me. I took a mission memory and put it at the Crisis Scope.

 **READY!**

I pressed the EXCEED CHARGE button as I readied myself.

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

I pressed the button on the watch as it spoke.

 **START UP!  
** Another pulsing noise started from my watch, as I crouched.

 **(3rd person POV)**

 _As the kids watched, when Crisis was in a crouching position. They wondered what he would do. As he disappeared, some of them thinking he ran away. But they were proved wrong as at least 30 greyish-blue cones of energy surrounded the Noise. As every one cone drilled into the Noise. As all the cones were gone. An announcement was heard._

 ** _3_**

 ** _2_**

 ** _1_**

 ** _TIME OUT!_**

 _They saw Crisis, his back at the Noise, which disintegerated into dust._

 ** _DEFORMATION!_**

 _They saw the full-metal lung chest return to their recesses. "Whew"_

* * *

 **(Lian's POV)**

* * *

If I could, I would have been panting and fainted, but due to the Crisis Energy inside me, I'm literally fine.

"Heh, why am I not surprised." As Fourze and Meteor finished off the Leo and Virgo Horoscopes.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

* * *

"So Leah, I'll pick you up at 3 hours later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you later, nii-san." She walked into the highschool entrance.

I revved the engine and drove off to the restaurant. As I was late 1 hour, thanks to the kaijins.

Upon reaching the destination, my hands were full as 2 cooks were sick, so yeah what luck.

* * *

 **And there done, sorry but I've changed the whole story about this. I will be unable to make a chapter for a good few weeks of exams. Hate Exams. But ohh well, so probably if I could I'll make one tomorrow. Hopefully.**


	4. Two Years Later

**Hey guys, another chapter I present to you! The real chapter is here! In Liam's Point of View. So on with the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Senki Zessho Symphogear, I only own My OCs and their Rider Forms.**

* * *

 **Song 2 : Two Years Later 'Liam's POV'**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Today, me and Miku are going to our very first Zwei Wing Concert!"

"Yo"

*Boom*

 **CRYO, PLEASE! BRR BRR,BRR BRR BRR!**

 **MULTI COPY! PLEASE!**

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

* * *

 **(Now)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

It's been two years since our first Zwei Wing Concert or a bit of it. We've obviously aged as I am 20 years old along with Lian, and Leah is almost 17 years old. Until I met a certain Cream haired girl up on a tree.

"Hibiki what are you doing up there?" I asked te situation.

"I saw this kitty climb up a tree and couldn't get down." Hibiki explained. Figures she helped anyone in need.

"Now you can't get down, so let's just hurry up and get this over with." As I held my arms out and prepared to grab her. "Hurry up and jump!"

She looked hesitant, as I said it. "Don't worry I'll catch you." I assured her.

She sends down the kitty first, as I catch it, and set it down.

I prepared myself as I held my arms out again. As Hibiki jumps down, and I catch her as I almost fall down. Keyword: ALMOST.

As I set her down brushing any leaves or anything else on her. **And** the cat meowed at me, reminding me that the cats hungry and still here. I grabbed a wrapping as I took a piece of meat and gave to the cat.

"Now get in the car." I said to Hibiki, who tilted her head, confused. Aahhh... If I could facepalm, I would have done it.

"You still have school today, don't you?" I reminded her, as she looked startled.

"Ah! I completely forgot!" I opened the car door as I start the engine. As Hibiki got in the other door, and we drove off to her school.

* * *

 **(Insert Life is Showtime)**

 **(Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!)** As the song started with Liam and Lian in the background, their backs at each other. In a second, they donned their armor as Cryo and the other phantoms set out their elements and made the title: Kamen Rider Cryo  & Crisis. before they ran to the screen. To set out the new scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyō)** Liam got out of his car, and Lian put off his helmet. As their suits overlapped them and disappeared.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shōgeki)** As Liam and Lian walked on their own way. As Hibiku and Miku were hanging out as they noticed Liam walking down the road.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki shinjite** **mitai)** As Lian passed Tsubasa, she noticed him as she looked at him.

 **(Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no)** As Liam looked at his left hand revealing his Cryo Ring as he ignored it and continued to walk.

 **(ENAJI~kokoro no tame)** Lian also looked at his Crisis phone, before putting in his pocket.

 **(Yume to yosō yoi imi de u** **ragitte kureru mono~)** As Chris was buying a drink at a vending machine, she noticed Liam walking, and looked at him.

 **(3! 2! 1! Showtime!)** At 1 Liam flipped the visor on his ring as Lian dialed his phone. At 2 Liam flipped the hand author and scanned his ring as Lian closed his phone and put it on the Crisis gear. At 3 Liam was engulfed in ice as it disappeared revealing Liam in his armor, and greyish-blue lines covered Lian as he donned his armor. And at "showtime" the screen was engulfed in a bright blue flash.

 **(MAGIC taimu torikku janai)** As Liam and Lian readied their weapon, as Liam brought it with his two hands holding it up straight, as Lian rests his on his shoulder.  
 **(Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze!)[** **Maruto hareruya!])** As the Blue Bahamut, Crimson Hydra, and Golden Chinese Dragon plamonsters appeared on the screen, before Liam and Lian rode on their vehicles.

 **(Kioku no rūto mogurikonde)** As Lian's Crisis Jetsliger turned into a bipedal mecha and started shooting missiles at a gigantic Noise.  
 **(kibō sukuidasou)** Liam's car then opens up small holes revealing holes for letting missiles out, as it shot four missiles at a horde of noise.  
 **(Showtime!)** As the missiles hit their target, the screen brightens out.

 **(Raifu is shō taimu** **tobikirino)** As it shows the girls in their symphogear armor, Liam and Lian brought their sword out.  
 **(Unmei no life mucha shite mo** **[Maruto hareruya!])** The screen glows as Tsubasa was at a concert. Singing her song. As once again the screen brightens out.

 **(Kinō kyōa shita mirai)** The girls smiled as Liam and Lian walked towards them.  
 **(Subete no namida o)** As Leah hold out her hand, Liam and Lian grabbed it.  
 **(Showtime!)** The Screen darkens as nine figures of light appeared out of nowhere.  
 **(Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze)** As the screen brightens to see Liam and Lian looked back to see Genjuro, Kanade, Tsubasa, Leah, Hibiki, and Chris waving at them. Liam smiled as Lian smirked.

 **(Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!)** As the logo appeared with the phantoms and Plamonsters surround it.

 **(End Song)**

* * *

 **(At the school)**

We arrived at least 3 minutes before the bell rings. Well a bit too fast for Hibiki.

"Hey are you okay? We're here already." I said.

"Never do that again, please." Ahhh... I got too fast with the car.

"So see you later, alright."

"Yes, thank you for the ride." She thanked as I drove to the restaurant.

* * *

 **(At the 'Flower')**

I just arrived at the The Flower, as I walked in and put my hoodie at the hanger, and put on an apron. As I saw Lian, and Leah going outside with a bunch of parcels on Lian's arms, as I asked the Boss. "Hey boss, where's Lian, and Leah going?"

"Ohhh... a school a bunch of orders and sent them to the school right away." Ohh I wonder which school, but I need to get the orders of the customers.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

"Liam!" I came to the kitchen.

"What is it Boss?"

"We're running low on ingredients. Could you please go out and get some more?"

"Sure." I said taking off the apron and putting on my hoodie before I stepped out.

"Watch out and be safe from the Noise!" I heard my boss said before I get in the car.

"Okay"as I start the car and drove off.

While driving, I spotted Hibiki and for some reason, she was saying over and over, "CD...Symbol...CD...Symbol..."Tsubasa's new CD must have come out, I bet Leah will buy, mind as well buy it for her, well after I got what I need but...Oh well, might as well buy it first. Driving up to Hibiki she instantly notice me.

"Ah! Liam!"

"Huh you should practice running more."

"Too..tired...*pant*to...comment.."

I chuckle a bit at Hibiki, but I noticed a peculiar dust in the air. Black Carbon Dust.

"Hibiki...get in the car."

"Hm...Why?"

I said nothing else as I pointed inside the store where she noticed the piles of Carbon on the floor.

"Noise!"

"We need to get out of here!" I said, worrying that Hibiki saw me transform.

Wasting no time, Hibiki quickly got inside the car, as we heard the scream of a person.

Withoutsaying a word, I drove to towards the source of the scream. As the scream was pretty close, I was able to find the source as I saw a girl surrounded by a group of noise.

I drove towards the girl and drifted skillfully opened my door and grabbed the little girl, as I hand her towards Hibiki. The car was a bit too small, as it was my Nissan Skyline.

As I drove off, the Noise transform into motorcycles and since when can they turn into and let alone ride one!? I had to save these questions as they were gaining on us.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _Once again, we find ourselves inside the mysterious base as peope were typing away at keyboards, trying to get a reading on the attack site of the Noise._

 _Just then, Tsubasa and Kanade rushed into the room._

 _"What's the situation?" Tsubasa asked._

 _"We're trying to lock onto a signal right now!" one of the operators said. "Our first priority is to identify the horde's location."_

 _Just as that operator had finished saying that, another operator yelled, "I have the location of the horde!"_

 _"Bring it up on screen!" Genjuro ordered, Sakurai standing next to him, survived the events from two years ago._

 _Agter a bit more typing from the operators, what appeared on screen was a grey Nissan Skyline GTR BNR 34 with blue stripes on the side, with a spoiler(Liam, Hibiki, and the girl) being chased by...motorcycle riding Noise._

 _Silence filled the room when they saw this._

 _Kanade then was the one to brake it. "Uh, since when do Noise turn into motorcycles? No, a bigger question is_ how _are Noise able to ride a motorcycle!?"_

 _"I've never seen anything like this." Tsubasa said._

 _"This is impossible." Genjuro said. "The Noise shouldn't have any knowledge on how to ride something like a motorcycle. How are they doing this?"_

 _"Could it be possible?" Sakurai said, in a thinking pose. "Are the Noise...getting smarter?"_

 _That thought brought fear into the people. The lastthing they needed was intelligent Noise wrecking havoc all over the city._

* * *

 **(Highway)**

"These things will never give up! Time to bring the big guns!" I shouted as I pushed a button, on the dashboard, moving and revealing a flippin weapon control system.

"Eh! Since when did you have this, Liam-san!?" Asked Hibiki confused.

"Since I first install it." I said in a dead-pan tone. I pushed a missile button. As a screen at the wheel appeared, targeting the Noise. "Alright let's see how they like this!" I pushed the button as miniature missiles fired from the back of the car, destroying th Noise targetted.

"All right!" I said as more of them showed up. "Gah and they keep coming!" Quickly I sped up, as the Noise too sped up in order to catch us. One of them went to my side as I opened the door slamming it and also kicking it from its Noise-made motorcycle. As another appeared by Hibiki's side as I pushed a minigun button that fired a stream of bullets into the Noise, cutting through it.

As I pushed another button that will probably be music to my ears, as I pushed a railgun button. A railgun turret appeared(Asking how I got this installed? My father used to be in an Advance Military as his brother planned a railgun turret, yeah interesting family.) at the back replacing the spoiler as it fired lasers at the Noise.

"Liam! How did you get all these weapons in your car!? But more importantly how did you manage to KICK IT!?"

"An odd family, and high skillon engineering and also taking off and putting things back together again, but for the not-disintegrating part, no clue, how." I replied. "But first we need to get out of this mess." As she nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _Everyone stood there, gaping at what they saw as a car, fired missiles, a stream of bullets by the side, and has a flippin railgun turret at the back. And who wouldn't gape at someone who just kicked a Noise without dishintegrating upon contact._

 _"H-How did a car have a vast offense system, let alone kill the Noise when the Military could not kill them, let alone the man inside kicking the Noise!?" Genjuro asked._

 _"It doesn't look like a he has anything that allows him to touch them." Sakurai said. "What is his secret. And also that turret, that was a highly classified weapon."_

 _"Sir what should we do?" an operator asked._

 _"Keep an eye on that man." Genjuro ordered. "We mightbe able to find out how he's abe to touch the Noise without disintegrating, and knowing highly-classified weapons."_

 _"Yes sir!"_

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

Making a turn, I drive into an alleyway and where I reached a waterway, easily jumping over it. As well as the Noise with motorcycles themselves also easily jumped over the waterway and continued to chase us, as my railgun started running out of power.

"Where's a shelter, when you need one." I muttered to myself, I've been driving for a while, but I've seen no sign of a shelter anywhere I go. I drove towards an abandoned oil factory, as even more Noise appeared, forcing me to stop, because my car wasn't tuned to handle this much Noise. With my ammunition empty, were literally sitting ducks for them, unless I transform right at them.

"We're surrounded!" Hibiki said as the Noise circled us, around like bikers from a biker gang.

"Are we going to die?" The little girl said out of fear.

"no.." I muttered as Hibiki said. "Liam, what are you saying."

"No, you're not going to die!" I shouted, I brought my copy ring.

"You're too little to die, you can experience more as you grow, and you ha- no MUST LIVE!"

"No matter what..."

Hibiki finished it for me. "You have to keep on living!"

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."_

*FLASH!*

Suddenly, a bright orange light erupted from Hibiki's chest, the same place as where she was pierced by the armor fragment two years before.

"Guhh... W-What's going on!?" I demanded, covering my eyes to prevent getting blinded from the light. As it shot up, almost light up the whole sky.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _"What's going on! What's happening!? Genjuro demanded, wanting to know what that glow from Hibiki meant._

 _'We don't know sir, but we are now comparing the energy to anything in our database!" One operator said as they all got to work._

 _"Could this be...an Aufwachenschlagen!?" Sakurai said._

 _"We've identified the enrgy sir!"_

 _Just as the operator finished, one word appeared on the screen._

 **GUNGNIR**

 _"Impossible! Gungnir!?" Genjuro exclaimed._

 _Hearing the name of a once thought destroyed Relic, Tsubasa and Kanade' eyes widened._

 _"I'm going to check it out!" Tsubasa said, turning to leave._

 _"Tsubasa!" Tsubasa turned to her best friend/former partner. "Be careful"_

 _"I'll be fine." Tsubasa said turning before she left._

 _"No...You're not..." Kanade muttered. Ever since the incident two years ago, Tsubasa has been training to become an emotionless blade, become old and distant towards others except. Plus, Tsubasa felt to have a grudge against Cryo and Kanade couldn't figure it out why. She just hoped Tsubasa wouldn't do something stupid._

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

I watched Hibiki as the beam of light continued to shoot out of Hibiki, until she fell over in pain, onto the ground on her hands and knees.

"Hibiki! Are you-" Just when I was about to reach for her, a collection of machines erupted from her back.

"AHHHHH!" Hearing Hibiki scream of pain made me use one of my rings, this is one of the rings I wasn't fond off. As I scanned it.

 **DARKEN, PLEASE!**

I heard on a distant a faint laugh, as soon as I found myself in the UnderWorld.

* * *

'Dragon?' I found myself with the WizarDragon. From the series, the same meeting in the event one year ago.

'It seems you have used one of the Reaper's power.'

True to his words, I found the other phantoms making sure nothing break out of a vault.

'I never could have guessed you have another dormant phantom inside of your UnderWorld. But now is not the time, I'm here to warn your sudden outburst in the future.'

'The future?'

'You never knew, that I'm one of the sons of your father's phantoms, one who has the power of absorbtion and time itself, that I used to predict the future.'

'So my sudden outburst of what, exactly?'

'The powers of that phantom, the Grim Reaper.'

'Grim Reaper!?'

'Yes, but you need to wake up, I've stopped the time to the time you scanned the ring, you can use his powers, but not too much, once per month, I say should be good, now GO!' As Dragon woke up.

* * *

I found myself scanning the ring, as everything went dark for me. I saw Hibiki on the ground, the machines attaching theirselves to her. As she glowed, and soon the effects of the ring ended, as she donned a orange and white bodysuit that left her stomach open, replacing her old clothes. She also wore a pair of black metal boots, white and orange gauntlets, and a pair of black and white headphones.

Didn't see that coming, from all I expected to happen today.

"Hi-Hibiki?" I couldn't help staring her new transformation. If it were my imagination, I told them not to give anyone a sadistic smile, like a psychopath. As Hibiki just has a sadistic smile, creepy.

"W-What happened to me!?" Hibiki asked, looking at her new state.

"Onee-chan, you look really cool!" The little girl said, awestruck by Hibiki's sudden transformation.

Hibiki smiled as she turned towards the Noise. "Liam, take the girl and get out of here. I'll try and hold off these guys off."

"How about the other way around, the car's not geared for it yet. I'll hold them off and you get the girl away. As I hold them off."

"What!?" Hibiki gasps. "Liam, there are too many of them! You'll get killed."

"Don't worry, I don't planned on getting killed, plus don't underestimate me." As I slipped in the Driver On ring.

As I slipped it into my belt buckle.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

I switched the Hand-Author as it chanted.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

 **CRYO, PLEASE! BRR BRR, BRR BRR BRR!  
** As a magic circle past me, covering me in ice, until it breaks down to reveal me in armor.

"Now, I believe you step back." As I slipped my connect ring. And switched the Hand-Author.

 **LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO! LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO!**

As I scanned the ring.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

As I grabbed my WizarSwordGun, and switched the Hand-Author twice as it chanted:

 **LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO! LEPATCH MAGIC GO!**

 **MULTI COPY, PLEASE!**

As a magic circle passed through me as 3 more of me appeared side by side.

"Now go!" I shouted as Hibiki started to sing. How does this day get any worse.

 **(Play Gekisou Gungnir)**

In the distraction of hearing the song. I let a Noise slipped past me as I switched my WizarSwordGun, as the other clones switched theirs too. As I shot the Noise, that went past me. The others shot down, the Noise horde. As I turned and opened the Hand of the WizarSwordGun.

As it chanted.

 **COME ON A BLAST! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A BLAST! SHAKE HANDS!**

 **CRYO BLASTING STRIKES! BRR BRR BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

As we shot down every last Noise at the front of us. As the clones disappeared.

 **(Song End)**

It was then I heard the sound of a motorcycle. Following it, I saw the one and only Tsubasa driving past Hibiki and the girl. Jumping out of the motorcyle, as it crashed into a giant Noise.

Flipping through the air, Tsubasa started to sing.

 _"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."_

After saying something to Hibiki, Tsubasa runs towards the remaining Noise, donning the armor I saw two years ago except that the bodysuit was now also white and that there was more armor than before, mostly on the legs.

She then started to sing. As I know how ridiculous it is.

 **(Play Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

Right before my eyes, Tsubasa pulls out a sword out of nowhere, and enlarges it, sending an energy slash at the Noise.

 _ **Azure Flash**_

Then, while in the air, a thousand swords appeared, and showered over the Noise horde.

 _ **One Thousand Tears**_

Once she landed on the ground, she dashed towards the Noise with inhuman speed and slashed and killed many of the horde with her katana and the blades of her ankles.

Finally, a huge Noise appeared over Hibiki and the little girl, but they were asved by Tsubasa once again conjured a sword the size of a semi-truck and stabbed it, killing the Noise.

 _ **Heaven's Wrath**_

 **(Song End)**

"Amazing..." I heard Hibiki as I walked towards her.

"Cryo..." Tsubasa said as I noticed her glaring at me. Uhh somehow I found out there was a connection between the glare and the incident.

* * *

 **(Later)**

After a while, the military soon came, vacuuming the ashes ofthe Noise. I would have left by now, but the worries of Hibiki and the girl made me stay.

"Excuse me." As I and Hibiki turned to woman with hot chocolate in both her hands. "You two must be cold. Have some hot chocolate, it'll warm you up."

"I love hot chocolate, thank you." Hibiki said, taking the offered chocolate.

"No thanks, I'm not fond of hot drinks, but thank you." I said, taking the drink.

Hibiki went and blew her drink to cool it down a bit before taking a sip. "Ah~! That's tasted so good." Suddenly a bright light engulfed her as her armor disappeared, surprising her as she dropped her drink and started to stumble, but I caught her before she started to fall.

"Careful, you might hurt yourself, anyway take my drink. I don't really want to open my suit right now." I offered my drink to her.

"T-Thank you." As she take my drink, and continued to take a sip.

"Ano..." Hibiki started to poke her pointer together as if she wanted to say something.

"Yes?"

"Um...Thank you...for saving me back then." This made me confused until I realized what she meant. "Oh that time when the incident, that's not me, thats just Lian."

As she was shocked, after hearing my words. I think she mistaken Crisis as me.

I chuckled, "I'll send the message to Lian. Plus Lian barely has friends, he would be extremely lucky to hear a 'thank you' sent to him." I said, making her light up. For some reason, might be that she has certain C word on Lian.

"Mama!" Me and Hibiki turned towards the little girl who was reuniting with her mother, as she embraced her into a hug. "Thank God."

The woman, who gave us the hot chocolates walked over to them as she asked the mother and the girl to sign on a tablet, asking them to keep things a secret.

"Anyways, I think-" I interrupted her, as government agents appeared around us.

"I knew we weren't going to walk away easily."

"We can't leave you two leave, escpecially you Cryo." Tsubasa said.

"Oi, are you holding a grudge at me, what happened to your partner?" I said calmly, as she flinched. "Get over it already."

"You have no right saying that!" Yeah pissed her off.

"Oi I'm still human, I have at least any rights you have." I retaliated.

"That's not the point, guh! We are getting off topic, you two are to accompany us to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Well, alright, but..." I saw an agent with brown hair with cuffs in hi hands. "Don't you think cuffing an innocent girl done nothing wrong, is a bit too extreme..." I pointed out.

"Sorry but these are-"

"How about I come freely and you don't need to cuff the young lady here." I interrupted him.

"Well..."

"Ogawa, it's alright." Tsubasa said. "If thy agreed to come with us peacefully then it's okay to skip minor procedures."

"Very well. The now named Ogawa, said putting away the cuffs. "Please follow us."

As the both of us didn't say anything as Tsubasa and the agents got into cars, as I and Hibiki went towards the Nissan Skyline, I really need to get it geared up, if we have a mutual connection with the Division here.

After driving for a while, I looked at the g Weapon Control System( WSC ) as it showed I have 20 homing missiles, 41 missiles, and 25 bullets in the right side of the door, full ammo on my side, and my railgun has no power, got to have a battery cell for it. As the car status was needing a bit of repair at the bumper( Bumping into a waterway wall is a bit of a pain in the bumper.). I sighed I'm really gonna need more metal and gunpowder.

After a while, we found ourselves at the...Lydian Private Music Academy?

"The hay hay is going on here?"

"Why are we here?"

"Probably the base is below the school." I pointed out bluntly, way to go blunt. Real Smooth.

As we arrived, the cars are parked outside.

"Hey Hibiki, mind if you step out now, I need to get this car somewhere. But I'm not going to leave you, okay?"

"Alright." She said as she stepped out of the car. As I scanned a ring on the car's dashboard very own Hand-Author.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

As a magic circle appeared in front of the car, as I drove in, and parked it on the very left, next to my father's Dodge Viper. Kind of missed him, wait how did it get there. Maybe Dad's here to? I need to save the questions.

As I stepped out of the magic circle as it disappeared as I saw nothing out of ordinary, as people gaped on me. Was it really strange to have a storage unit? Well it is if no one knows magic, where they don't.

As we walked to through the hallways of the academy, coming to the central wings where the teachers stayed at. After a bit more walking, we were taken to a secret elevator, which was no secret now, as I know it. But I rather not spread rumours about this. As handles appeared surprising Hibiki.

"It's dangerous in the elevator, so please grab onto the handles. But as I had my suit I weigh more than 500 kilos as my ring inventory was filled with rings and magic stones. As I stand next to Tsubasa, who holds the handle, along with Hibiki and beside her was Ogawa.

As the elevtor pludged down at highspeed, I wasn't really effected as I was too heavy for physics to work on me, as hibiki well...screamed in terror, how could she not scream as it was very fast.

After she stopped screaming, she laughed nervously.

"Don't think you can laugh your way out of this." Tsubasa said.

"Who said we could grumpy?" I said as she glared at me, which I ignored Mom's glare was even terrifying than this. If I compare Tsubasa's glare to my Mother's, Tsubasa's look like cute kitten eyes.

* * *

 **(Moments Later...)**

Y *BANG-BANG-BANG*

"Welcome to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters, home of the guardians of humanity; Hibiki Tachibana and Kamen Rider Cryo!"

The minute when we got out of the elevator, we were greeted by a red haired man welcomed us in a top hat on, and so much food laid down on the tables, and streamers falling down as if this was some kind of surprise party. Next to the red haired man was the retired Singer of the Zwei Wing, Kanade who face palmed.

"You're making so uncool right now." Kanade said.

"This was the last impression of what I imagined a Secret Division. At least most of it is better than it looks." I commented, as I looked at Tsubasa, who face palmed, Ogawa laughed nervously, and Hibiki looked surprised.

A woman in a lab coat then walked up to me and Hibiki, phone in hand and having it face us. "Put a smile on those faces. We need a photo to remember our meeting."

I shrugged as I put my left hand, in a pose like Kamen Rider Mach, when he finished his Introduction. As it took at least 10 seconds to do, and if the Roidmudes don't attack him.

* * *

 **(Special Investigation Unit)**

 _"Aachoo!" A certain brunette sneezed._

 _"Go, are you alright? Do you get a flu or something?" A woman wearig a police uniform asked._

 _"No Onee-chan, I think someones bad-mouthing my Introductions I do. I'll beat that person if I heard him bad-mouth me again!"_

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

"Aachoo!" I sneezed, after the woman in the lab coat took our picture. Why do I have certain feeling of punching Go right now?

"Oi Cryo are you alright?" The red haired man asked.

"Ah...I think someones threatening me somewhere."

"Huh...How peculiar." He said.

"How do you guys even know my name." Hibiki asked.

"Oi Hibiki, they are a professional Division, they usually hear every conversation on phone, even love calls."

"Eh!? So you've been hearing our conversations!?" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Or take a picture from a surveillance camera, everyone knows that." I said in a deadpan voice.

As Hibiki hung her head down, from not knowing the obvious.

The woman wearing a lab coat then came with Hibiki's bag in her hands.

"Ah! What's this about being professionals!? You just looked through my bag!" Hibiki said.

"Oi professionals don't hesitate and just took your bag. Also how do you think they got it from?"

She paled, as I realized they probably broke into her house, and searched the entire house for a bag.

After a bit of partying and bickering, mostly forthe people here, the red haired man and the woman wearing a lab coat walked up to us.

"I believe introductions are in order." The red haired man said. "I'm Genjuro Kazanari, Tsubasa's uncle, and the one in charge around here."

"Wait you're her uncle, I thought you were her dad." I said.

He fell back anime style, as the woman wearing th lab coat giggled. Then she introduced herself. "I'm Sakurai Ryoko, the lead scientist around here. Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too." Hibiki bowed.

"Likewise, say you do want to know how I have the Railgun Turret don't you." I said as I brought my connect ring, and scanned it.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

I grabbed a document file and handed a peculiar weapon. As I put the document file back in the circle, said circle disappeared as I pulled my hand out.

"Wow... What technology, and blueprints, you have."

"Oh save it for later, it's my Dad's nontheless."

"So where is he?"

"He's" I hesitate at first. "MIA."

"Ahh.. I see sorry for asking." She apologized

"No, it's alright." I said shaking it off. "Anyway, I should reveal my identity knowing you all."

As a magic circle appeared above me as my armor disappeared, leaving me with my hoodie on, as I removed it.

"Aww..." She grabbed my cheeks. "Uhhh...I feel really uncomfortable."

"Hehehehe..." I heard Cryo chuckle as Sakurai stopped pinching and looked around, asking. "Who said that?"

"Uhh...down here on his arm?" Getting Sakurai's attention, as the Cryolophosaurus skull glowed, and said. "Hello. Nice to meet ya. Name's Cryo, and the kid's names Liam Cryo."

"Uhhh...It's nice to meet you too...I guess...?"

"So...why did you bring us here?" I asked, how could I not.

"Straight to the point I see. Well we want you two to work for us." Genjuro said.

"Work with you? I get Liam, but why me?"

"I think he means the armor that appeared on you." I pointed out.

Hibiki gasps in relization and asked, "Please tell me...what happened to me?"

"Yeah, I like to know as well."

Genjuro and Sakurai looked at each other before Sakurai stepped forward. "Before I can answer your question, I need you two to do two things for me.

"And they are..." I asked.

"Firstly, don't tell anyone about what happened today."

"Lady, I've been doing this for two years, I will tell only my brother and sister only, and no soul after that."

"Why, do you need to tell them?" She asked.

"They'll kill me when they find out that I was hiding something from them. We siblings share all secrets we have, okay?" I explained.

"Alright, but do not tell anyone else."

"Got it, and the other?"

She brought Hibiki closer. "I need Miss Hibiki here to please take off her clothes."

"Wha..."

Before I could do anyhing, she dragged Hibiki for an examination, geez girls these days. As I soon felt a tap on my shoulder, turning I saw Kanade. Face to face...

"Uhhhh..." I said, out of words. "Are you trying to say something partner?" Cryo said.

"Ummmm... Cryo don't put any pressure on me.." I said. "Yea yea excuses of meeting a beautiful young lady."

"So you are the so-called Cryo." I mentally face-palmed.

"Uhh...I'm Kamen Rider Cryo, and the talking tatoo is Cryo. So which, one are you trying to say?"

"Of course the Kamen Rider!" She excalimed. "Y'know it's hard if both of you are having the same name."

"Yeah, Just call me Liam." I said. "So the tatoo is a speaking tatoo?" She guessed.

"Nah, the tatoo is the familiar runes. We're the familiars/ partners of Little Liam here."

"Ahh...I get it. So you're saying that the tatoo's are your partners." I fell anime style. "No the they are in my UnderWorld, the world inside the consciousness."

"So the tatoos are symbols?"

"Yes finally!"

"Oooohh, whose the pretty gal." I heard another one said, Ohh no.

"*Slap* Baka! You know it is really embarassing for Liam here, don't you know!"

"Hai hai hai..."

* * *

 **(Apartement)**

I layed down on the couch, since I told Lian, and Leah that I was with a Secret Division, they believed me as Lian hand a Zecter brace, Caucasus ZECTER, and a flippin Hyper ZECTER! Well, now I have more things to experiment on and got a supply of resources to make ammunition now. Well I lay down on my bed as it was time for bed.

* * *

 **And Done! Finally sorry but exam is a pain in the neck, so I'm not sure of going to publish another chapter this week. Now onto the preview!**

 **Preview:**

"Oi"

 **READY!  
**

 **COME ON A SLICE! SHAKE HANDS! BIG, PLEASE!  
**

 _ **HEAVEN'S WRATH**_

"Heh, time for me to get in the game."

"EH! Ojii-san!?"


	5. Blades of Memories!

**Hey guys, another chapter I present to you! Sorry about the delay, I planned to release it a day or two ago. Anyways a new Ally appears! So hold your Horses! So on with the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Senki Zessho Symphogear, I only own My OCs and their Rider Forms.**

* * *

 **Song 3 : Blades of Memories**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir Tron"_

"Impossible! Gungnir!?"

 **MULTI COPY, PLEASE!**

 **COME ON A BLAST! SHAKE HANDS! CRYO, BLASTING STRIKES! BRR BRR BRR**

"Welcome to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters, home of the guardians of humanity; Hibiki Tachibana and Kamen Rider Cryo!

* * *

 **(Insert Life is Showtime)**

 **(Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!)** As the song started with Liam and Lian in the background, their backs at each other. In a second, they donned their armor as Cryo and the other phantoms set out their elements and made the title: Kamen Rider Cryo  & Crisis. before they ran to the screen. To set out the new scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyō)** Liam got out of his car, and Lian put off his helmet. As their suits overlapped them and disappeared.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shōgeki)** As Liam and Lian walked on their own way. As Hibiku and Miku were hanging out as they noticed Liam walking down the road.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki shinjite** **mitai)** As Lian passed Tsubasa, she noticed him as she looked at him.

 **(Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no)** As Liam looked at his left hand revealing his Cryo Ring as he ignored it and continued to walk.

 **(ENAJI~kokoro no tame)** Lian also looked at his Crisis phone, before putting in his pocket.

 **(Yume to yosō yoi imi de u** **ragitte kureru mono~)** As Chris was buying a drink at a vending machine, she noticed Liam walking, and looked at him.

 **(3! 2! 1! Showtime!)** At 1 Liam flipped the visor on his ring as Lian dialed his phone. At 2 Liam flipped the hand author and scanned his ring as Lian closed his phone and put it on the Crisis gear. At 3 Liam was engulfed in ice as it disappeared revealing Liam in his armor, and greyish-blue lines covered Lian as he donned his armor. And at "showtime" the screen was engulfed in a bright blue flash.

 **(MAGIC taimu torikku janai)** As Liam and Lian readied their weapon, as Liam brought it with his two hands holding it up straight, as Lian rests his on his shoulder.  
 **(Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze!)[** **Maruto hareruya!])** As the Blue Bahamut, Crimson Hydra, and Golden Chinese Dragon plamonsters appeared on the screen, before Liam and Lian rode on their vehicles.

 **(Kioku no rūto mogurikonde)** As Lian's Crisis Jetsliger turned into a bipedal mecha and started shooting missiles at a gigantic Noise.  
 **(kibō sukuidasou)** Liam's car then opens up small holes revealing holes for letting missiles out, as it shot four missiles at a horde of noise.  
 **(Showtime!)** As the missiles hit their target, the screen brightens out.

 **(Raifu is shō taimu** **tobikirino)** As it shows the girls in their symphogear armor, Liam and Lian brought their sword out.  
 **(Unmei no life mucha shite mo** **[Maruto hareruya!])** The screen glows as Tsubasa was at a concert. Singing her song. As once again the screen brightens out.

 **(Kinō kyōa shita mirai)** The girls smiled as Liam and Lian walked towards them.  
 **(Subete no namida o)** As Leah hold out her hand, Liam and Lian grabbed it.  
 **(Showtime!)** The Screen darkens as nine figures of light appeared out of nowhere.  
 **(Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze)** As the screen brightens to see Liam and Lian looked back to see Genjuro, Kanade, Tsubasa, Leah, Hibiki, and Chris waving at them. Liam smiled as Lian smirked.

 **(Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!)** As the logo appeared with the phantoms and Plamonsters surround it.

 **(End Song)**

* * *

 **(Now)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

Ah~! What a beautiful day, the sounds of trees rustling, birds chirping, and the sun is shining. A perfect day to gear my car up. Nothing could ruin-

*DING-DONG!*

Except that, it's my day off along with Lian, and Leah. Maybe if I stay-

*DING-DONG*

...

*DING-DONG*

...

*DING-DONG*

...

*DING-*

"SHUT UP!" I threw a book at the door in annoyance. Guh! I still need to read that boook. As Lian walked to the door, and answered it.

"L-Liam...wait LIAN!?" She just realized, she was facing at Lian was looking at KANADE!?

"Hmmm... What are you doing here?" Lian asked, confused why Kanade was here.

"Liam, don't you remember?"

"Uhh...Kanade I'm here." I said as I walked to the door. Well...surprising her.

"EHH!? Since when does, did-"

"I forgot to mention I have a twin brother. Well oops?" I said as I rubbed the back of my head nervously, chuckling.

"Uhh...next time, tell me you have a twin brother, I thought you have a little brother." She said, recovering from her shock.

"You're place looks rather nice..."

"Well...it's garbage...seriously look at it." I pointed at a wall, which has a crack.

"It has a crack, we're planning to move into another apartment, which has a better quality of living." I said. "Alright, Oi Lian, you should come, bring Leah with you!"

"Fine..." He said monotonely. He's actually a bit creepy like that.

As I grabbed my hoodie, and my necklace, that I got from my father. And Lian wearing the hoodie and grabbed his helmet along with the Crisis Gear inside a suitcase, alongside with Leah.

As I got into my car, as Lian and Leah got on to the Crisis Jetsliger, and Kanade and Hibiki were at Kanade's motorcycle.

"Ready?" Kanade asked.

As I nod, as Lian put the suitcase at the sidecar, with Leah. Kanade and Hibiki put on their own helmets, Hibiki got on Kanade's motorcycle, as we all drove off. After driving for a while, we saw two men stepped out onto the streets and into our way, making us stop.

"Ano, can we help you?" Hibiki asked behind Kanade.

"Yes, you may." One of the men said.

"Or rather, one of your friend is the one who needs to help us." The other one said.

Huh... never suspect an orphnoch or rather two orphnochs trying to take the Crisis Gear.

"You're here for the Gear, aren't ya?" I asked, as I got out of the car, and Lian opening up his case, strapping the Crisis Gear on his waist.

"You catch on quickly. Then you must know what we are." One of them said, as they both turned into the Stingray Orphnoch, and the Scarab Orphnoch.

"What the hell!?" Kanade nearly fell off her bike in surprise.

"W-What is that!?" Hibiki asked.

"Oi." I spoke out.

 **"Give me the Gear human, and we might let you live."**

"Oi, it's a fat chance of that happening." I said as I scanned my ring.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

My Driver materialized as I switched the Hand Author and Lian dialed: 5-1-3.

 **STANDING BY!**

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSIN!**

The both of us shouted, "Henshin!"

 **CRYO, PLEASE! BRR BRR, BRR BRR BRR!**

 **COMPLETE!**

As I was engulfed in ice as Lian was covered in Crisis Blood, revealing us in armor.

"EH!? Lian-sempai is Crisis!?" Hibiki exclaimed, as she didn't believe that Lian is Crisis that time.

 **"So be it!"** As the Stingray Orphnoch pulled a trident, as the Scarab Orphnoch pulled a rapier. As I scanned another ring.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

As I pulled the WizarSwordGun and Lian inserted a mission memory onto the pistol as a blade appeared below the handle.

 **READY!**

As we striked them, as I striked the Stingray Orphnoch's trident as I threw the trident with my sword, and stabbed him. As I opened the HandAuthor as it chanted.

 **COME ON A SLICE! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SLICE! SHAKE HANDS!**

 **CRYO! SLICING STRIKES! BRR BRR BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

As I sent a blue energy slash as it sliced the Orphnoch in half, as the magic circle appeared behind it. Lian however was slashing non stop at the Scarab Orphnoch, easily overpowering it. As he pressed 'EXCEED CHARGE'.

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

As a blue line went from the belt to Lian's hand, the Crisis Blade glowed blue. Lian then slashed the orphnoch quickly as it disintegrated.

As we breath a sigh of relief, turning around to walk back to the girls, as Leah has tell them everything about the Orphnochs. As a magic circle appeared above me and Lian pressed the 'END', returning us back to our civilian form or rather assassin form.

"So, I believe Leah told you everything?" I asked. "Y-Yes, they're quite terrifying." She admitted.

"Come on, we need to get to Headquarters, right~?" As I drove off ahead of them with Lian and Leah, as Hibiki and Kanade catch up with us.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

"Sorry we're late!" Hibiki apologized when she enetered.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, as long as you're here." Sakurai said. "And who are these two?"

"Oh...he's Lian, my twin brother and she's Leah, our little sister." I explained. "And also Lian isn't fond with people pinching his cheeks."

"Oh...anyway, here are the results of Miss Tachibana's examination from yesterday!" She said.

Up on the screen, mini-screens appeared with different readings as Hibiki and Leah took a seat.

"There are signs that the shock of the first transformation affected you, but there are nothing notable abnormalities." Sakurai said.

"Nothing...notable?" Hibiki asked nervously.

"Oh, right, this isn't what you came here for." Sakurai said as I fell Anime style, along with Leah.

"Please explain that power to me!" Hibiki asked.

Genjuro nodded to Tsubasa who the take out something.

"Tsubasa is the bearer of the first Relic, Ame no Habakiri." Genjuro said.

"Ame no Habakiri? The sword that is used to slay Orochi?" I asked.

"Yes, the very same sword." He asnwered.

"So anyone with the Relic can change?" I asked again.

"No actually, the key to amplifying the few flickers of power it still bears are waves of a particular amplitude." Sakurai explained.

"Waves of amplitude?" Hibiki asked.

"More like compatibility." I pointed out.

Genjuro nodded. "Yes, or in this case, song."

"Song?" Hibiki muttered.

"Yes, song. The Relics are activated by the power of song." He answered.

"That's right! The song welled up inside of me!" Hibiki realized.

Genjuro nodded.

"So safe to say that, anyone with a Relic and right compatibility can transform, right?" I guessed.

"Yes, but that is if the Relic has some power left." Gejuro said.

"So." Lian turned to me. "Now it is safe to say Leah can join us." I nodded

Genjuro raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Actually, uh...how do I say it." I said carefully thinking which words I'm using.

"Leah here bears the fragment of the blade, Kusanagi." Lian pointed out bluntly.

"What!?" Almost everyone in the room shouted, well except me, Lian and Leah.

"Well sorry, we don't have the correct explanation for it yet, so...oops?" I nervously chuckled as I rubbbed the back of my head.

"So you have the fragment of the Blade, Kusanagi?" Sakurai asked.

"Well it's more like a heirloom from our family, as we actually have the whole blade, but the place rather exploded...so we were lucky, to find a fragment of the Kusanagi." Lian explained. As Leah grabbed her purse, as she pulled a blue gem necklace out of her purse.

"So, you have the Relic Kusanagi?" Genjuro asked.

"Yeah, it was hidden in my Nissan. Our father hid it there until a year ago."

"Anyway we're getting off topic, back to the main problem." Lian said.

"Yes, the Relics, activated by the song, pulse with energy, generates the anti-Noise armor-the Symphogear-that you, Leah, and Tsubasa wear." Sakurai explained.

"But the Relics just don't turn on as soon as someone hums a tune!" Tsubasa pointed out suddenly, making everyone, including me and Leah, look at her bedore Genjuro got up and continued explaining.

"The few whose song can activate the Relics and manifest a Symphogear are the 'Attuned'. Tsubasa is one and so are Hibiki and...Leah was it?" He said as Leah nodded. "Kanade was one."

As I, Leah and Hibiki looked towards Kanade. "Was?"

"I'm not attuned anymore." Kanade clarified.

"How come?" Leah was the one, who asked.

"Well..." Kanade then turns to me. "Remember when you saved me back at the concert?"

I nodded. "You were going to destroy all the Noises with a Kamikaze that are used in the wars. Well a stupid one, in fact."

"Again way to be blunt."

"Thank you, thank you."

"Well, continuing where I left off, what I tried to do was called the Swan Song." Kanade explained yet again. "Basically, it's a song sung by a Symphogear user that utilizes the full power of the armor, but it would greatly damage the user depending on the compatibility. In my case, I would have died that day."

"But you're still alive." Hibiki pointed out.

"I stopped her from finishing it." I explained.

"Yes, you did, but what I did was enough to destroy my Symphogear." Kanade explained. "Also, it put a huge strain on my singing voice."

"So, that's why you retired?" Hibiki asked as Kanade nodded.

"Speaking of which..." Our attention turned back to Sakurai who brought Hibiki's X-Rays on the monitor. "Remember this?"

As I looked closer and noticed fragments in Hibiki's chest area. Wait a second, are those-?

"Those are my injuries from two years ago, back at the concert!" Hibiki said, making Tsubasa and Kanade look at her.

"There were multiple fragments so close to your heart that it was too risky to remove them surgically." Sakurai explained. "According to our research, they are fragments of the third Relic, Gungnir, which Kanade here once possessed."

Both Kanade and Tsubasa looked at Hibiki in surprise.

Kanade then regained her composure and patted Hibiki on the back.

"Well...at least it's good to know that my idea from back then didn't entirely cost the Relic, but...what will you do with it."

"I...don't know." Hibiki said.

As Lian walked to her and said. "Take your time. Once our father said, as with power comes with risks, remember it."

As I saw Tsubasa being a little bit wobbly, trying to regain her balance. Kanade quickly get to her best friend's side in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine." Tsubasa answered. "I just need some fresh air." She then wandered outside, but was probably still close so she could hear what we were saying in here.

Once Tsubasa left the room, Genjuro turned to me. "Now, I believe it's time for you to tell your story."

I look at everone in the room, eyes on me. Now I feel a bit nervous. "First off, I will be blunt. We're not from this world."

Silence filled the room, yeah I was expecting that.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Genjuro asked.

"We're not from this world." I said bluntly, maybe a bit too blunt.

"Does that mean you're an alien!?" Hibiki asked.

"Ye~ah no. Specifically not from this dimension, I suppose. We also came from the planet Earth, where it's more...uh simple than having holograms and futuristic things, and no Noise."

"Say we believe you." Sakurai said. "How in the world did you come to this world?"

"Well, we really don't know, as we were heading for a club meeting, we got crashed by a truck, and found ourselves here."

"Well then, can you explain what this is?" She asked.

"Well this here is the Crisis Gear, the gear that transforms the user into Crisis, Kamen Rider Crisis." I explained.

"I've been wondering about that. What is a Kamen Rider?" Genjuro asked.

"Basically a person who protects people, their smiles, hope, dreams, and their freedom." I said.

That answer brought a few smiles to everyone's faces.

"How does one make this Gear? It would really helpful for everyone to battle the Noise."

"That's the problem, I was trying to take it apart, but it seems to be a compacted piece of metal. Even my drill didn't scratch it." I said as I brought my drill at the table. Really broken the screw was completely obliterated.

"Well, how did you get this in the first place?" She asked.

"I found it in the attic." Lian answered. "No idea but it was gifted to me, a few months after our father's disappearance."

"Well how does your father made this? If it was truly made by your father."

"I cannot tell you how, because our father's been busy in his workshop, and he locked the place up, the workshop itself was filled with all sorts of equipment, the only thing I took from his workshop is this." I showed a piece of blue metal. "It is called a Cryonium, and needs serious engineering to make this."

*ALARM!*

Hearing the alarm, we all rush out of the room abd head towards the command room where Tsubasa was.

"What's the situation!?" Genjuro asked, or more like demanded.

"We have Noise confirmation!" One of the tacticians said.

"Tell the 1st Division that we'll handle it!" Genjuro said.

"We have visual. Putting it up on screen. Range is two hundred metres from campus."

"That's seems to be a bit...close." I pointed out.

"I'll take them on!" Tsubasa declared before running off.

I then saw that Hibiki was about to run off too, but I grabbed her hand to stop her. "And just where do you think, you're going little missy?"

"My powers can help people right?" Hibiki asked. "Only a Symphogear user or a Kamen Rider can fight the Noise, right? Then you, Lian, and me have to go and help!" Hibiki turned to Kanade. "I won't let your gift be wasted!" And with that she managed to run off from my grip.

"Oi!" I called out as she didn't listen. "Ahhh...Ian-ojiisan, what would you do?"

* * *

 **(Somewhere in a Helicopter)**

 _"Aachoo!" A figure said. The figure has a dirty brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar at the nostrils._

 _"Boss. Are you okay?" A soldier asked._

 _"I'm fine, but I have a feeling my nephew need me. I just need to pinpoint him." As he brought a tablet, and found a location, just a few metres from the Lydian Private Music Academy. "Well, it's still close. Oi turn the chopper, I need to get to my nephew!" As the pilot nodded and headed straight towards the Academy._

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

I was at my armor, fighting of the Noise, as I saw Tsubasa's attack sliced straight through the Noise like a hot knife through butter. As I saw Hibiki falling off the road and down at some fields, as I grabbed her before she fell.

"Why do I need to help you most of the times?" I asked. "Hibiki, what you did was a bit reckless, next time think before you act."

"I'm sorry." Hibiki apologized. "But, if we're gona protect the people, then we need to start fighting together."

"You're right, we should start fighting."

As I heard a swing of a sword. As I heard it.

 **READY!**

As I turned to see Lian in armor as he brought the Crisis Blade. Ah snap...I haven't tuned it to e used twice a day. As Lian threw Tsubasa's katana, I saw blue electrecity running through Lian.

"Lian! Back up! The Gear's not tuned up yet!" I shouted as he turned back to civilian form, as the Gear was a bit fried. Ahh...I need to get it fixed up again. But doesn't really matter. What matter is that Tsubasa is attaking me right now!

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

 _"What is that idiot thinks she's doing!?" Kanade said while she, Leah, and everyone in the room watched as Tsubasa was fighting against Liam._

 _As an operator shouted. "Sir, an unidentified helicopteris approaching!"_

 _"What!?" As the screen shows a helicopter as Leah saw a monolophosaurus skull on it._

 _"Uncle Ian!" She exclaimed, as everyone looked at her._

 _"That's your uncle's helicopter!?" Kanade asked._

 _"Yes, but why is he here. No, how is he here!?" She exclaimed as she remember that all of her uncles were at her home dimension._

 _Genjuro was about to leave when he saw Kanade and Leah ran past him, so he quickly grabbed the two._

 _"Wait! Kanade, Leah, where are you going?"_

 _"Someone needs to stop that idiot before she does something stupid." Kanade said._

 _"I think she'salready doing that stupid thing!" Leah pointed out._

 _"But you don't have Gungnir, Leah you need to listen to your brothers!" Genjuro protested._

 _"I need to see my uncle, and make sure my brothers are fine!" She protested._

 _"And if I don't do this...I won't be able to face Tsubasa." With that they both ran towards the elevator._

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

I barely managed to block the strike that Tsubasa sent at me before dodging another attack.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" I demanded.

Tsubasa pointed her sword at Hibiki. "I'll never accept that girl as Kanade's replacement!"

"She never actually replaced her Grumpy!"

"You have no right to mention." Tsubasa then charged towards me again. Going for an overhead slash, as I barely blocked it with my WizarSwordGun. "Escpecially you, Kamen Rider! You say you protect the people, but all you do is pain!"

"I did protect everyone, but I may have caused YOU pain!" I countered/

Tsubasa's ankle blade then opened up and she used them to lash my chest, making me fly back.

"It's because of you..." She slashed my chest. "...that Kanade can't sing anymore!" She slashed me again. "She can't sing anymore," And another slash. "She can't fight anymore," And another one. "And she can't be my partner anymore!" She slashed multiple times as I was sent flying, and turned to my civilian form. "You've stripped her of a lot of things. If you done that attack earlier ago, ten none of this would have happened! What do you say for yourself!?"

"Ready yourself..." As I opened the Hand-Author of my WizarSwordGun.

 **COME ON A SLICE! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SLICE! SHAKE HANDS! BIG, PLEASE!**

As my sword's blade grew in length, as I charged towards her.

She slashed her sword at me, enlarging in to the size of a semi-truck. As it meet my match. I got thrown away as the WizarSwordGun disintegrated. Ah snap, might as well go with hand to hand combat. As she was about to finish me off.

"Tsubasa!" Just then Kanade and Leah running over to us.

"Kanade?" Tsubasa muttered.

"Tsubasa! Stop this at once!" Kanade demanded, positioning herself between Hibiki and me, and Tsubasa, arms spread out.

"But it's because of him-!"

"It's because of him that I'm still alive today!" Kanade interrupted. "Ever since that day-!" But then announcement was heard.

 **BURST MODE!**

Silver colored beams were shot at her, as I saw Ian-Ojiisan!?

"EH!? Ojii-san!?"

"Heh, time for me to get in the game." He announced as he grabbed a similar gear, I saw the Mono Gear. The one that my uncle made only for him. As he dialed his phone: 7-2-5

 **STANDING BY!**

The ground shook as he shouted, "Henshin!" As he inserted the phone as silver lines covered him, as he was in a hoodie, with armor plates. As his eyes were covered by the hoodie. Silver lines were covering him all the way round. "I heard enough of ya, being an emotionless blade that cuts through everyhing you see."

He flicked his hands. "Hunter Rider Monolopho is on the stage!" He announced, "EHH!? Hunter Rider!?"

"Now come at me" He said as he pulled a grip that resembled a motorbike's grip as he inserted the Mission Memory.

 **READY!**

As the sword grew as it was about the length of a katana. This was the Mono-katana. As my uncle called it. He rushed towards Tsubasa as she barely parried it, as my uncle brought another grip and put a mission memory in it as well.

 **READY!**

As another Mono-katana formed. He dual-wield it simultaneously. Tsubasa was now having a hard-time dodging or blocking the attacks. "I heard enough of ya for one day, ever since I came here to check up on my nephew." As he slashed Tsubasa. "You're nothing but a baby crying over a spilled milk." He said.

"Die!" Tsubasa charged as my uncle side-stepped. As he managed to land a few hits on her. As it started to rain, but uncle Ian ignored it.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got!?" He asked mockingly.

As she attacked either my uncle parried, or countered it. Her practice was ineffective against my uncle, as he practiced a good long time even though he looks like 24 years old, he's actually more than the planet's age. So he said, with my father and my other uncles are Demi-Gods.

As their swords were in a deadlock, she was not expecting a kick to the guts, making her disorientated. As he rapidly swing side ways with one katana, the other hammering down on her. As Tsubasa was literally being wrecked by my uncle.

"You think that you're in pain!?" He said. "Your pain doesn't compare to each and everyone who has lost their family!"

"Shut up! You know nothing of how I feel!" Tsubasa yelled, recovering from the rapid strikes my uncle gave her. As she jumped into the air and threw her sword at my uncle, enlarging it to the size of a semi-truck. as she kicked the handle, making the sword head towards my uncle.

 _ **Heaven's Wrath**_

He didn't flinch as he pressed a button.

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

As both katanas glow as the charged Mono-katanas met Tsubasa's giant sword.

"What!?" I managed to hear Tsubasa shouted, as my uncle sliced through it. As he sliced through it easily, as he grabbed Tsubasa by her neck and slammed her down on the concrete floor really hard, as I saw a few cracks at the floor.

I saw Tsubasa struggled to remove my uncle's hand as he removed the mission memory and placed it on his phone. And put the handle on the side of his belt as he pressed the 'EXCEED CHARGE' button.

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

As the charged Katana was in a reversed-grip, as I saw the girls were running towards uncle Ian as he stabbed the katana. The girls stopped running as I tried to stand up, but due to the wounds I bare, it looked impossible. As I saw Lian walked up to me also in pain, helped me to stand. I actually saw uncle Ian stabbed the katana right next to Tsubasa's head. Cancelling her transformation.

"Calm down already?" He asked. As he said straight away. "Like I said your pain doesn't compare to each and everyone who has lost their family!"

"Shut up! What would you know about pain, when your nephew did it!"

"Do what exactly? Protecting his friends, protecting people, caring for his siblings?" He asked.

"..." Tsubasa was in loss of words. "Tell me something, what does fighting mean to you?" He asked.

"Being the emotionless blade that cuts through everything in my path."

*SLAP!*

My...Our Uncle slapped her. Something that Kanade or Genjuro hasn't done yet.

"If you cut down everything in your path, you'll be left with nothing but sins." He said "Instead of looking back, focus looking towards the future. What can you do if you look at the past? Nothing will change even if you look back."

As he let go off Tsubasa, he pressed the 'END' button as he went to his previous attire. "There's more to life than just the battle kiddo." He said. "If you insist to become an emotionless blade, then you'll cut off the people around you, escpecially the ones closest to you." He said as I saw Hibiki cancel her transformtion.

Tsubasa widened her eyes. "That's not true!"

"Really? because last time I become an emotionless blade, I cut through my whole brotherhood and my partner..." He paused, giving Tsubasa time to think as her expression turned into surprise and horror. "eventually got wounded cause of my actions, and I suggest you to stop that act. Stop yourself from becoming me, a man who lost his true smile."

"By becoming emotionless, you'll eventually break sooner or later and we certainly don't want people to lose their pop star." He said smiling. But it was a false smile, his heart never did smile again.

Kanade walked past our uncle and looked down to Tsubasa, hnds at her waist.

"You must really be starting to become a crybaby if other people are calling you it." Kanade teased.

"Kanade...I...I...I..."

Kanade knelt down and brought Tsubasa to a hug. "And you should be apologizing to Liam and Lian." She said.

She looked towards me and Lian. As I smiled and Lian smirked.

"Now how do we get back?" I asked. As if right on cue, a helicopter came out of nowhere and landed a good 15 or so metres in front of me and Lian. "Well hope no one has a sky-sick." I joked.

As I, Lian, Leah, and the others of course with uncle Ian went inside the chopper. As Leah was tending my wounds.

"Ite ite ite ite..." I complained, as Leah bandaged my leg. Ooohh...that's quite a nasty wound I got.

"Stop complaining, Liam-nii-san. I can't tend your wounds if you keep moving." Leah pouted, aww she's looks really cute when she pouts.

"Gomen gomen." I apologized. "It just hurts so much."

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

As I, and Leah waved goodbye to our uncle. We stepped into the elevator, as I grabbed the handle.

When we stepped out of the elevator, Genjuro comforted Tsubasa as well as scolding her. She was a crybaby, well when it comes to friendship, or partnership.

Genjuro turned to me. "I have to thank you for getting through Tsubasa's emotionless act."

"Yea...I still got to find a green stone." As I was searching my chest for a green stone. "Ahh.. here it is."

I finally found the green stone as I brought the 'Ring maker' ring, still got to find a proper name for it. I scanned it.

 **RINGS, PLEASE!**

As a magic circle went through the stone as it creates three rings. Well much to my logic, it should have made one ring instead of three. But...who cares?

I got one new style. The Tornado Dragon Ring, which I'm still finding a way to use because I don't have WizarDragon inside me. A Ring which showed slashes of wind. Might as well call it the Biting wind ring. And a ring I was looking for! The ring has a white plus sign on it, as well as green background. I scanned the ring.

 **HEAL, PLEASE!**

As green magic circles appeared at the wounds. And completely heals them!

"Well I at least got a new way of treating wounds." I said.

"Well good for you. But honestly, I was starting to think that she might be stuck like that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tsubasa's too much of a crybaby for that." I and Kanade said that together. Okay this was the part that someone say...

"Awkward." I heard Leah said that's...Kinda creepy.

"This is so creepy." I said gaining a nod from Kanade.

"You two are so mean!" Tsubasa said, making everyone chuckle. As I heard a scream, well Sakurai's scream. She was riding on...wait a dinosaur...a blue...dinosaur..."CRYO!?"

"Sup mate." He said. People were just gaping on him.

"How did you?"

"I got bored so I just got out of your body, when you cancel your transformation and decided to sneak around the place. Oh and before you ask how I got here I definitely did not teleport here."

"*sigh* Get back to my underworld now." I said. As Cryo turned into an orb and went to my UnderWorld.

"Thank you..." I heard Kanade said, after recovering from the shock.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh...for what exactly?"

"For breaking through Tsubasa." She clarified.

"That was my uncle..." I pointed out.

"Same way as you can just tell your uncle when you meet him again." She said.

"Yeah...I guess it's the same." I said.

"Honestly I thought of a way to knock some sense into her and then your uncle came and do it for me with a bit too much force."

"Yeah...he usually disciplines me and Leah, when we did something wrong in his practice." I said.

"Now I owe you or him for taking care of Tsubasa." She said.

As I noticed Tsubasa making her way to me. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted back there." Tsubasa apologized. "From now on, I hope we could work together."

I stared at her, narrowing my eyes as I said. "Okay who are you and what did you do with my grumpy friend, Tsubasa?"

"I am the real Tsubasa." She bluntly said.

"Is this the real Tsubasa Kazanari that Kanade once sing with, I'm talking with?" I asked.

She nodded. "That's right."

As Lian looked at Tsubasa, and said with a bit of emotion. "I really to say, without the whole emotionless act, I think you're a lot more...cuter?"

"C-C-Cute!?" Tsubasa stuttered and blushed.

"Nope not the word, what was it...Beautiful?"

"B-B-B-"

"Nope not the word either...maybe...pretty?"

"P-P-P-"

"Nope not the word either...I give up. Until I see that damn Mike again. I'll ask him the words beyond beautiful." Lian said monotonely hoping to see a particular guy.

* * *

 **(Somewhere)**

 _"Aachoo!" A man said. The man had brown eyes and has orange-hair color, which was a bit messy._

 _"Mike-san? Are you alright?" A girl asked._

 _"I'm fine, Sabine. I just feel like Lian's trying to ask me something. Ever since we got transferred to this world with creatures called Noise." The man, now known as Mike assured his 'friend'._

 _The woman named Sabine, literally looked identical to the Sabine in the Star Wars Rebels, said. "Yeah with the belts that his father gave you and along with this fragment that wields the power called Sharkha before he went missing." She said._

 _"It's too much of a coincidence. He could pick someone other than us, and still he gave them to us." He said. As he took out a belt buckle._

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

I never think Lian said something with this much emotion, or try to say something so...uhhh...what's it called? Ummm...flattering in his whole life after he lost his humanity.

"My, my, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to woo Tsubasa here." Sakurai said.

"Hm. What are you saying?" Lian said confused.

"I think you're going to make a move on her." She cooed.

"Hm? What are you talking about I'm not gonna fight her again am I?" He asked confused.

"Huh?" She was literally dumb-founded.

"Wow never thought he didn't know what that means." Leah said.

"Wow, I've never seen you this red before, Tsubasa." Kanade said, looking at her friend, who was as red as a tomato. "So is he your type?"

"K-Kanade! I-It's not like that!" Tsubasa protested.

"Usually people who says that actually likes them." I said.

"Hmm...so is it true Tsubasa?" Kanade asked.

"N-N-No! Of course not!" She still protested.

"Well Hibiki how're you feeling? You know, about you having the armor to fight the Noise?" I asked.

"It's alot to take in." Hibiki said. "But if this power can be used to save people, then I'll do whatever I can to help!"

I smiled at her. "Ohh. And by the way, Miku called a few minutes ago to ask If I or Lian knew where you are. Something about starting an essay of some sort." I informed her. She paled instantly.

"AH! I totally forgot about that!" Hibiki said before running towards the elevators.

"Heh...what a forgetful child." I said in amusement. "Well we are still settling things. So might as well take things apart and rebuild them." I said as I walked to a confusing device which was in the corner and took it apart.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _In a room filled with darkness, one man sat on a chair, looking through a folder and somehow reading what it was about even though it was dark. He closed it and threw it and sighed. Suddenly, the phone rang as he quickly picked it up._

 _"Report, about the ambush." He said._

 _-We're sorry sir another failure.- The person on the line said._

 _The man let out another sigh. "I never expect it to be this hard to retrieve the missing Crisis Gear that my acquaintance created."_

 _-We'll try harder ,sir, but I do have some good news. The orphotrooper belts have been completed and are ready to be used.-_

 _"Well at least something good happened today. Any word from Fin_ _é yet?"_

 _-No sir.-_

 _"Well I think it's time to take things into my hands." The man said. "Prepare anyone who's willing to take the Orphotrooper belts. It's time to take an even more offense approach."_

 _-Yes Head Chief Kenwood-_

 _The man then ended the call and laid back to his chair. He picked up the folder again and looked at a picture of Lian working at the Flower._

 _"Lian Cryo, my nephew. Why in the world would Ken choose you to wield the power of Crisis!?"_

 _As he threw the folder out of anger._

* * *

 **(Apartment Building)**

"Aachoo!" Lian sneezed and I have a bad feeling about tomorrow. Why am I thinking that something would happen tomorrow.

"Hey Lian-nii-san... Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow?"

"Can't be a coincidence that we all felt a breeze. Or was it the air-conditioner." I semi-joked.

"No it's too much for a coincidence. Leah it's better I drive you to the school first. And say that I have a bit of free time so I can drive you there before the bell rings." He said.

"Alright, might as well. I'm still having too much homework." Leah said.

"I still have a lot of money, if the thing that will happen tomorrow will drive us out of the apartment." I said. "Alright *yawn* I'm going to sleep.

* * *

 **Belt Encyclopedia:**

 **Orphotrooper Gear** : The gear which is similat to the Monotrooper Gear, except it is used by orphnochs only. Geared up with the Orpho-dagger, a black gripped, and grey bladed dagger, and the Orpho-phone, a phone designed like the Faiz-phone. It only uses Photon Blood.

 **MonoGear** : The gear specially designed for Ian Monolopho the gear which is used to become Hunter Rider Monolopho. Geared up with two Mono-grips, Mono-swing phone, it uses much more Crisis Energy than the MonoTrooper Gear, and also Mono Blood.

 **MonoTrooper Gear** : The gear which is used by humans and orphnochs, the gear is completed with the Mono-Dagger, a grey gripped dagger, with silver blades. A Mono blaster, a black gripped pistol and Silver blade. and MonoT-phone, a phone designed like the Faiz phone. Uses a bit of Crisis Blood, rather than Photon Blood, with an extra bit of Mono Blood.

 **Crisis Gear** : The gear created fully with Crisis Energy, so it only generates Crisis Blood. The gear is complete with a Crisis Scope, a Blue-grey colored scope, a Crisis Pistol, a blue-greyish pistol, which generates a blade, when a mission memory is inserted, and has 3 modes, piercing, blast, rapid fire, and also geared with the Crisis phone, a blue-grey trimmed phone designed like the Faiz phone. The Gear is only filled with Crisis Energy and needs constant tuning after used.

 **Crisis Blood: An energy that is generated by certain gears, as it boosts the users strength, Speed, and Defence. But it also exhausts the user at a time of 5 minutes.**

 **Mono Blood: An energy generated by the Mono series. The Mono blood gives the users a boost of Durability and weapon boost. The Power of the Mono-based weapons are higher than any other weapons.**


	6. Loss and New Jobs

**From the last chapter I've been mentioning OCs haven't I? It's actually for a big reunion, as they meet. So on with the Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Senki Zessho Symphogear, I only own My OCs and their Rider Forms.**

* * *

 **Song 4 : Loss and New Jobs!**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Heh, time for me to get in the game."

 **STANDING BY!**

*SLAP!*

"Theres more to life than just the fight kiddo."

 **RINGS, PLEASE!**

"Sup mate."

* * *

 **(Insert Life is Showtime)**

 **(Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!)** As the song started with Liam and Lian in the background, their backs at each other. In a second, they donned their armor as Cryo and the other phantoms set out their elements and made the title: Kamen Rider Cryo  & Crisis. before they ran to the screen. To set out the new scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyō)** Liam got out of his car, and Lian put off his helmet. As their suits overlapped them and disappeared.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shōgeki)** As Liam and Lian walked on their own way. As Hibiku and Miku were hanging out as they noticed Liam walking down the road.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki shinjite** **mitai)** As Lian passed Tsubasa, she noticed him as she looked at him.

 **(Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no)** As Liam looked at his left hand revealing his Cryo Ring as he ignored it and continued to walk.

 **(ENAJI~kokoro no tame)** Lian also looked at his Crisis phone, before putting in his pocket.

 **(Yume to yosō yoi imi de u** **ragitte kureru mono~)** As Chris was buying a drink at a vending machine, she noticed Liam walking, and looked at him.

 **(3! 2! 1! Showtime!)** At 1 Liam flipped the visor on his ring as Lian dialed his phone. At 2 Liam flipped the hand author and scanned his ring as Lian closed his phone and put it on the Crisis gear. At 3 Liam was engulfed in ice as it disappeared revealing Liam in his armor, and greyish-blue lines covered Lian as he donned his armor. And at "showtime" the screen was engulfed in a bright blue flash.

 **(MAGIC taimu torikku janai)** As Liam and Lian readied their weapon, as Liam brought it with his two hands holding it up straight, as Lian rests his on his shoulder.  
 **(Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze!)[** **Maruto hareruya!])** As the Blue Bahamut, Crimson Hydra, and Golden Chinese Dragon plamonsters appeared on the screen, before Liam and Lian rode on their vehicles.

 **(Kioku no rūto mogurikonde)** As Lian's Crisis Jetsliger turned into a bipedal mecha and started shooting missiles at a gigantic Noise.  
 **(kibō sukuidasou)** Liam's car then opens up small holes revealing holes for letting missiles out, as it shot four missiles at a horde of noise.  
 **(Showtime!)** As the missiles hit their target, the screen brightens out.

 **(Raifu is shō taimu** **tobikirino)** As it shows the girls in their symphogear armor, Liam and Lian brought their sword out.  
 **(Unmei no life mucha shite mo** **[Maruto hareruya!])** The screen glows as Tsubasa was at a concert. Singing her song. As once again the screen brightens out.

 **(Kinō kyōa shita mirai)** The girls smiled as Liam and Lian walked towards them.  
 **(Subete no namida o)** As Leah hold out her hand, Liam and Lian grabbed it.  
 **(Showtime!)** The Screen darkens as nine figures of light appeared out of nowhere.  
 **(Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze)** As the screen brightens to see Liam and Lian looked back to see Genjuro, Kanade, Tsubasa, Leah, Hibiki, and Chris waving at them. Liam smiled as Lian smirked.

 **(Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!)** As the logo appeared with the phantoms and Plamonsters surround it.

 **(End Song)**

* * *

 **(Now)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

"Here's your order." I said, laying down a plate of food at the customer's table.

As the sound of the door opening got my attention and standing t the entrance was Hibiki and Kanade. At the sight of Kanade, most of the people which was mostly filled with Lydian students started talking amongst themselves. Kanade was a former idol of the famous Zwei Wing so it didn't surprise that most of the students were excited.

"Hey Liam!" Kanade waved to me once she saw me and Hibiki followed her.

I went to them to greet them. "Kanade, Hibiki. You two here to eat or something else?"

"Yeah we're actually here to eat and talk about...the things yesterday." Kanade said. "Ahhh...Well I better get Lian." As I went to the kitchen. "Hey Lian, Kanade and Hibiki wanted to talk about the Orphnoch from yesterday."

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean that Leah hasn't explain even further about them?"

"That kinda surprised me too." I said, Leah was actually the type who explains most about the kaijins. But it is strange to see orphnochs rather than other kaijins.

"Oi Liam, Lian!" I heard our Boss called out. "We're running out of ingredients. Can you two please buy more ingredients?" She asked us to actually buy the ingredients. Talk about perfect timing.

"Alright, what do we need?" I asked, as she hand me a note of ingredients.

"Huh...Usually you asked us to buy less ingredients than this." I said.

"We have a bit of a shortage, because of the numbers of customers." She explained.

"Well alright then." I said as I and Lian walked out, hang our apron and hat, and of course took our hoodies.

"Oi Kanade, Hibiki we're going now." I called out. The two nodded.

Before we go buy the ingredients. I and Lian lead them towards an alleyway.

"So what did Leah explain to you?" I asked.

"Well about what an orphnoch is and all the different types of them." Kanade said.

"Well what question is there to be answered?" Lian asked. Pretty good point, but I doubt that they will ask about...

"How does one become an orphnoch?" Hibiki asked.

"It has to backfire does it? Lian would you kindly explain it? I'm going to have nightmares about that." I said.

"To be an orphnoch one...has to die." He said monotonely.

"What!?"

"I'm not joking, because I hardly joke about things." He said.

"Yeah like that time you joked about the blood and butchered human parts, Leah threw her meal out to the toilet, ad I had to make her food again." I said, that really happened and it was not a pretty sight even though it was probably ketchup, paint, and things.

"Yeah...anyways, when someone dies, it has a chance of turning into an orphnoch."

"That's horrible." Hibiki said.

I was the one who continued it. "Might as well explain it. There are two types of orphnochs. One is the original orphnochs who are 'born' when a certain person suffers a violent death and 'resurrected' into an orphnoch. But sired orphnoch are created when a person survive being attacked by an orphnoch, although they're much weaker."

"Wait, sired?" Kanade asked.

"More like how a vampire or a werewolf turn people into their species. Leah already pointed out the abilities haven't she?" Lian asked.

"Yes she did, all of the senses are enhanced into a superhuman level." Kanade said.

"All we need now is how they sire them, and Lian would you explain it as blunt as you can." I requested him.

"Fine by me. To sire a person either they stab the hearts of people or suing long, skin piercing tentacles specifically to sire people, but most cases were when they are in orphnoch form." He explained, but not as blunt as I meant him to be.

"Wait. How is it that these orphnochs haven't appeared on TV, like the news?"

"It's because they can change into their human form instead of being in their orphnoch forms. But last time I checked that the orphnochs are at war with humans. Yet we patrolled around the city and haven't find any siring people."

"It seems quite strange, but we need to go get the ingredients." Lian pointed out.

"Ah Snap! I forgot about that." I tore the note in two. "Lian get these ingredients, it's better if we spread out a bit." I said as he nodded.

"See you later." I said and waved goodbye to them.

"Come on, Lian!" I said as we got on our vehicles and went to the supermarket.

* * *

 **(The Flower)**

 _"Sorry for the wait." The owner of the Flower apologized before sting down drinks. "Here are your drinks."_

 _"Thank you." A Lydian student said before she and her friends started talking as the owner went to go and take more orders._

 _The owner sighs as she remembered how tiring it was to take orders and prepare them by herself. She had a prideful restaurant that was surprisingly popular now. She bought the restauant when the last owner sold the restaurant as she bought it from him. Everything was going smoothly until..._

 _"Excuse me milady. I need a job."_

 _The most straight to the point and the most blunt request she has ever received. She thought some people would come and start small talks and then asked for a job. But just coming out of nowhere and said it, no small talk what so ever. Maybe that's why she accepted him, because he is intersting. She could focus more as Liam took the orders and Lian and her prepared the food, and she would prepare the food really quickly._

 _"Maybe it's time I give them a raise." She thought out loud._

 _The sound of the door opening caught her attention and like always, she welcomed whoever came in. "Welcome to the Flower." She looked at the man from head to toe. He wore a black hoodie, and with that hoodie he was none other than the man who was called Kenwood. She quickly asked. "Would you like to take a seat?"_

 _"No thank you, can I ask you a question?" He asked._

 _"Sure, how can I help you?"_

 _"You don't happen to know someone by the name of Lian, would you?"_

 _"Yes. Why do you ask?"_

 _"That's all what I need to know." As he transformed into an orphnoch. His features were a scaly skin, a helmet that looked like a dinosaur skull, and a crest on top. This was the Cryolophosaurus Orphnoch._

 _At the sight of it, the owner and customers immediately screamed in fright. As Kenwood jammed the door as he sired every single one of them. Everyone was powerless to do anything, only to scream in terror._

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

I looked through all the shelves literally scanning through all the shelves. After getting everything on my list. As I looked to the note again. I went to the cashier as I accidentally bumped into someone. Causing the person who I bumped into to fall.

I saw a girl, about three years or more younger than me, I guessed. She had a lavender coloured hair that reached her knees, 3 strands of each side. And purple eyes. She wore a dark red dress with dark stockings and dark red pumps.

"Sorry." I apologized ad offered a hand, but she slapped it away.

"I don't need your help." She said cold tone. Before getting up and glared at me. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time?"

"Yes my bad. I'll look next time." I apologized.

"Hmph." She shrugged before leaving.

"What an interesting girl." I pondered.

As I put the shoppings on the cashier. I wonder where Lian is.

* * *

 **(Back with Lian)**

I was going through all these shoppings. As I knew how Liam felt when doing this. I was at my way to the Crisis JetSliger as I bumped into someone. I saw a girl with lavender hair, as she glared at me.

"What did I tell you about looking where you're going!" She yelled at me as I knew what happened. "Something tells me, that you met my twin not too long ago." I predicted.

"W-What!? He's your twin!?" She was literally freaking out.

"Yes and I'm sorry about bumping into you." I apologized.

"Next time look where you walk next time!" She yelled at me.

"What an interesting girl." I pondered.

I wonder what Greg would say if she met her.

* * *

 **(Somewhere)**

 _"Aachoo!" A man sneezed as he was taking a sip of tea. The man has dark blue hair and crimson eyes. "Huh...why do I have this feeling that Lian is calling me?"_

 _"Oi Greg, are you okay?" A man asked Greg. He had amber colored hair and Green eyes._

 _"Yes James, just had a feeling that Lian is talking about me." Greg said._

 _"Well after being transported here when we tried to get to the meeting with Lian, Liam, Leah, Sabine, Mike, you, me, Josh, Lucy, and Sharon. Well wih the things called Noise." He said. As he brought a belt that looked like the Lost Driver excet it was green._

 _"Yeah...as well as this guy here." Greg said, as a red Bat came up. "Oi Aibou, what are ya doing?"_

 _"Well talking about an old friend, Foxy."_

 _"Ahh...the one that you mentioned has lost his humanity?" Foxy asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm wondering what he's doing now."_

* * *

 **(Back with Lian)**

"Aachoo!" I sneezed as I was driving to the Flower. "Boss I'm-"

As I couldn't feel any of my emotions. The place was ruined a few ceiling lights were hanging with one wire. Chairs and Tables flipped, cracked, broken. Clothes were everywhere as they were covered in ashes. As far as the eyes can see was dust. And I saw something...no someone.

"Boss!" I exclaimed.

As I got there, Boss was struggling to get up. "Ahhh...Lian welcome back." She then disintegrated to ash. As I see my hands, I finally feel emotions swelling in me.

"BOOOSSSSSSSSSSS!" I shouted as I felt regret, anger, every single emotions I've lost, except happiness and joy. What I felt was all my negative emotions taking over.

"Lian what-" Hibiki stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh my God." Kanade gasped at seeing all the ashes.

"Orphnoch..." I muttered.

"You mean that an...Orphnoch did this?" Hibiki asked with a hint of fear.

I just nodded.

"This is...way horrible, it's inhuman." Kanade said.

"Lian look!" I heard Hibiki point out a message written in scratch marks.

Message: To the man known as Lian Cryo, I left this message to tell you I did this. Follow this coordinates alone with The Crisis Gear, I will retrieve what my brother created.

As I saw a mini-map of the place, I need to go.

"So that's the place..." I said.

"Do you know the place?" Hibiki asked.

I nodded. "Just a place. Close to the apartment."

"You're not going alone, aren't you!?" Kanade asked.

"No, I'm calling Liam." I said.

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

Damn...this traffic always pissed me off.

*CLICK*

I got a message from Lian. Reading aloud.

Lian: Go to the old abandoned factory. We have some Orphnoch and this is not going to get away.

I replied.

Liam: Why? Did something happened?

Lian: The Flower was attacked.

Liam: Seriously, I am on my way.

With that I drove off to the old abandoned factory.

As I reached there, I found Kanade.

"Kanade? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Just making sure Lian is alright." She answered.

As I heard the announcement:

 **COMPLETE!**

 **STANDING BY!  
** **COMPLETE!**

That's weird I thought that-

A Riotrooper!? No it's not the omnicron symbol what I see is Omega!?

"Bakana Riotroopers!?" I exclaimed.

"What!?" Kanade shouted.

"Stand back!" I yelled at her. As I scanned my ring.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

I switched the Hand-Author.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I scanned the Tornado Dragon Ring to see if the ring worked.

 **TORNADO! DRAGON! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU!**

Finally the Dragon Ring worked! 'Who awakens me from my slumber?' I heard a voice in my head.

'Hah a mere huma-wait what is this power? No no it can't be you're a quarter-god!?'

'Seems like someones up.' Cryo said in my mind.

'Now at least lets kick some False Riders ass!' Nova shouted.

"Fine by me." As I brought the Connect Ring.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

I grabbed a handle as it appears to be a strange looking handle. It has a black trim and a grey handle in the middle. Looks like a rectangle that has a bar in the middle.

"Eh!? What is this?" I exclaimed.

'Well we invented a new weapon for you. Flip the other side of the handle.'

As Cryo said that, I flipped the handle as it reveals a red button.

"Huh?" I pressed the button as it announced.

 **SABER MODE!**

A blade appeared on the top of the handle. Making the handle looked like the handle of a saber.

"Well let's go!" I shouted.

I ran towards the False Riotroopers to see Lian fighting a Cryolophosaurus orphnoch?

"Get off my way." I shouted as I swatted the False Riotroopers.

"Liam, get out of here." He said in a monotone voice. "I'll handle these guys."

"Not gonna happen Lian. Let's finish this now." I said as I openned the Hand-Author.

 **COME ON A SLICE! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON AS SLICE! SHAKE HANDS!**

 **TORNADO! DRAGON! SLICING STRIKES! BYU BYU BYU! BYU BYU BYU!**

As Lian opened his phone and pressed 'EXCEED CHARGE'

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

As my saber glowed bright grey, and Lian's Crisis Blade glowed blue. We both send a slash with our respective colours.

As the False Riotroopers and the orphnoch disintegrated as the belts were left. As we approached them, I grabbed one.

"Hey Lian, I'll bring one to the apartment for examinations." I said.

"But we don't have any money to pay the apartment fee." Lian said.

"I've been thinking of enrolling as a teacher, actually." I said.

"To where exactly?" He asked.

"Leah's school." I answered.

"Hmm...that might actually work." Lian commented.

As we destroyed the rest of the belts and bring the last one with me.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Amanogawa High School)**

I was in an office, waiting for an interview.

As a few minutes later, a teacher came. She was a girl with long brown hair, and wear a pair of glasses.

"So I believe that you're Liam Cryo?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Yes ma'am I am Liam Cryo." I answered.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Haruka Utsugi." She introduced herself.

"Are you in anyway the father of Leah Cryo?" She asked.

"Wha~, no I'm actually her brother. I'm still way too young to have a daughter." I answered.

"Alright then, what are you good at?"

"Well I am good at-"

* * *

 **(After the Interview)**

I was literally tired as it was a bit too long.

"*Sigh* I'm actually out of the mood." I said.

"Hey Onii-san!" I heard Leah called out.

"Oh hey, and who are these two?" I asked.

"Oh I'm Ran Kuroki and he's Haru Kusao." She introduced.

"Oh nice to meet you. I'm Liam Cryo, Leah's brother." I introduced to them.

"So~, why isn't Lian nii-san, here?" Leah asked.

"Uhh...he's actually working in the kitchen I think." I answered.

"So, you're also working here?" She asked.

"Yeah...as your class teacher." I answered.

"Eh!? Since when!?" Leah asked bewildered.

"Since just now." I answered bluntly. "Now we're going to go to a new apartment, I already packed our things."

"Oh Alright~." She answered.

* * *

 **(New Apartment)**

"Well that's all." I said as I huffed, looking at the crates.

"Now let's unpack all the crates." Lian said.

"Well let's keep unpacking." I said.

*DING-DONG*

"Coming!" Leah called out.

As Leah opened the door, I saw a few figures.

"Hello!" I saw a delinquent-looking boy.

"Eh?" I said confused.

"Nii-san, this is the Kamen Rider Club." Leah said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, she asked us if we could lend you a hand." The boy explained.

"Oh all right then." I said.

* * *

 **(After a few mere moments)**

"Well, this is awfully quick." I said.

"Lian-sempai." The boy looked at me.

"Eh!? Lian-sempai!? Lian you have a junior below you!?" I asked as he nodded.

"Wait...there are two of you!?" The boy said.

"Actually I am Liam, and he is Lian." I explained.

"Then it's nice to meet you Liam-sempai." He said.

"EH!? S-Sempai!?" I managed to get the words out.

"Hehehehe looks like you have a junior below you aibou." Cryo said.

"Uuuooohhhh! You have a talking tattoo, you're so awesome, Liam-sempai." The boy said astounded.

"Well can you introduce yourselves, if you don't mind. I didn't get your names, when you came here." I said. Literally Leah brought them here to help out, I'm very grateful for her.

"Oh yeah, Kisaragi Gentarou, nice to meet you sempai." As he offered his hand.

"Oh yeah..." I grab his hands, as he did a special handshake.

"There now we're friends." He said.

"Ahh...So could you introduce yourselves?" I asked the others.

"I'm Yuki Jojima nice to meet you sempai." She said as she bowed.

"I'm Kengo Utahoshi." The brunette said.

"I'm JK and the gothic is Tomoko Nozama." JK introduced himself and the gothic girl.

"I'm Miu Kazashiro and this is my boyfriend, Shun." She introduced herself and her boyfriend.

"I'm Ryusei Sakuta. Nice to meet you." The boy in the brown uniform introduced himself.

"Likewise." I said as the Gothic girl approached me. Inspecting me a bit of creepy.

"What is this magical energy that I'm feeling of you." She asked.

"Ohh...Uhhhh..." I was still thinking of a proper explanation.

"Hehehe so you feel our magical aura didn't you?" The Cryolopho skull tattoo glowed.

"Impressive a tattoo with an AI." Kengo said.

"Unfortunately no...He's not an AI." I said.

"I feel insulted..." Cryo said. "Liam summon me!"

"Uhh...The apartment's too small." I pointed out.

"I have a smaller form." He informed me.

"*Sigh* Fine." I said as I scanned the ring.

 **CRYOLOPHORIZE, PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared as Cryo appeared as big as a monitor lizard.

"Hello." He said.

"EH!? You're a dinosaur!?" Gentarou said.

"Well yeah...What do you expect me to be? A robot dinosaur with blue skin and a crest that shoots ice?" He said sarcasically. "I highly doubt that you find anything that shoots a blizzard out of their crest." He added.

"Amazing!" Kengo said.

"Well Cryo. It's nice to meet you." Gentarou said. He offered his hand.

"Hmmm...You are an interesting mortal. Fine by me." He shook the hands of Gentarou, who did the special handshake.

"Ohhh...No fair Gen-chan, I want to befriend a dinosaur." Yuki complained.

"You can still befriend him Yuki." The delinquent pointed out.

"My name is Yuki Jojima, I want to be your friend." She said.

"My name is Cryo, and a pleasure to meet you." He said. "You're all interesting mortals after all."

As he and Yuki shook their hands.

"Now we're friends." Yuki said.

"Now what do you mean 'mortals' Isn't Liam a mortal?" Kengo asked.

"Oh yeah...Liam and Lian are quarter-gods." He said bluntly.

"EH!? Liam and Lian-sempai are Quarter-Gods!?" Gentarou said shocked about the revelation.

"Cryo, what did I tell you about saying things bluntly?" I asked him.

"What? I'm just stating the truth and I'm not the kind of Dinosaur Phantom that waits until the end where it is too late." He said.

"Yeah...Oh well. Thanks for the help guys. Oh and Gentarou." I said making the delinquent turn to me. "I'll be teaching in your school."

"EH!? You're teaching at our school!?" He said surprised.

"Heh...I think I say things too bluntly. Didn't I Cryo?"

"Yeah...Like phantom like host. Oh well time for to go back." As a magic circle appeared as Cryo ran to it and disappeared.

"Yeah thank you!" I said.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

Well it's been a long day. Slaying orphnochs. Interview. Moving into a new apartment. Examining a False Riotrooper belt.

"Well better get to sleep." I said as I finished brushing my teeth. I went to bed and turned off the lights.

* * *

 **You were not expecting another chapter to be up so early didn't you? Well thank you for reading. God90zilla signing out.**


	7. Nehushtan Armor Crisis!

**Hey guys God90zilla here. So previously I've been sending out my OCs to another universe. But none to that, like I said, a Grand Finale! So on with the Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Senki Zessho Symphogear, I only own My OCs and their Rider Forms.**

* * *

 **Song 5 : Nehustan Armor Crisis!**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"You mean Leah hasn't explain even further about them?"

"To be an orphnoch one...has to die."

 **COMPLETE!**

 **STANDING BY!**

 **COMPLETE!**

"Stand back!"

 **TORNADO! DRAGON! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU!**

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

* * *

 **(Insert Life is Showtime)**

 **(Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!)** As the song started with Liam and Lian in the background, their backs at each other. In a second, they donned their armor as Cryo and the other phantoms set out their elements and made the title: Kamen Rider Cryo  & Crisis. before they ran to the screen. To set out the new scene.

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyō)** Liam got out of his car, and Lian put off his helmet. As their suits overlapped them and disappeared.  
 **(Kasanaru toki no shōgeki)** As Liam and Lian walked on their own way. As Hibiku and Miku were hanging out as they noticed Liam walking down the road.  
 **(Dare datte kiseki shinjite** **mitai)** As Lian passed Tsubasa, she noticed him as she looked at him.

 **(Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no)** As Liam looked at his left hand revealing his Cryo Ring as he ignored it and continued to walk.

 **(ENAJI~kokoro no tame)** Lian also looked at his Crisis phone, before putting in his pocket.

 **(Yume to yosō yoi imi de u** **ragitte kureru mono~)** As Chris was buying a drink at a vending machine, she noticed Liam walking, and looked at him.

 **(3! 2! 1! Showtime!)** At 1 Liam flipped the visor on his ring as Lian dialed his phone. At 2 Liam flipped the hand author and scanned his ring as Lian closed his phone and put it on the Crisis gear. At 3 Liam was engulfed in ice as it disappeared revealing Liam in his armor, and greyish-blue lines covered Lian as he donned his armor. And at "showtime" the screen was engulfed in a bright blue flash.

 **(MAGIC taimu torikku janai)** As Liam and Lian readied their weapon, as Liam brought it with his two hands holding it up straight, as Lian rests his on his shoulder.  
 **(Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze!)[** **Maruto hareruya!])** As the Blue Bahamut, Crimson Hydra, and Golden Chinese Dragon plamonsters appeared on the screen, before Liam and Lian rode on their vehicles.

 **(Kioku no rūto mogurikonde)** As Lian's Crisis Jetsliger turned into a bipedal mecha and started shooting missiles at a gigantic Noise.  
 **(kibō sukuidasou)** Liam's car then opens up small holes revealing holes for letting missiles out, as it shot four missiles at a horde of noise.  
 **(Showtime!)** As the missiles hit their target, the screen brightens out.

 **(Raifu is shō taimu** **tobikirino)** As it shows the girls in their symphogear armor, Liam and Lian brought their sword out.  
 **(Unmei no life mucha shite mo** **[Maruto hareruya!])** The screen glows as Tsubasa was at a concert. Singing her song. As once again the screen brightens out.

 **(Kinō kyōa shita mirai)** The girls smiled as Liam and Lian walked towards them.  
 **(Subete no namida o)** As Leah hold out her hand, Liam and Lian grabbed it.  
 **(Showtime!)** The Screen darkens as nine figures of light appeared out of nowhere.  
 **(Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze)** As the screen brightens to see Liam and Lian looked back to see Genjuro, Kanade, Tsubasa, Leah, Hibiki, and Chris waving at them. Liam smiled as Lian smirked.

 **(Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!)** As the logo appeared with the phantoms and Plamonsters surround it.

 **(End Song)**

* * *

 **(Now)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

"*Yawn* Hmmm...where's the alarm clock?" I asked as I can't find the alarm clock.

"Oi Lian." I called out. Lian looked at me. "What?"

"Where's the alarm clock?" I asked.

"At the table, why?" He asked confused.

"*Groan* I have work today." I explained. "And it's my first day of teaching."

I walked to the bathroom as I brushed my teeth. I saw something peculiar which I instantly regret.

"Hmm?"

"Huh?"

I saw Leah taking a bath, and the steam is literally covering her private parts.

We looked at each other until I walked out the door, and closed it slowly. "Oi Lian."

"Hmm what?" He asked me.

"Remind me if Leah's taking a bath." I said.

"Alright, why?" He asked.

"Because...uhh...I thin that...umm...Leah's kinda pissed off..." I answered nervously.

"Okay then..." He shrugged.

"And Lian..." I called him again.

"How's the job finding?" I asked.

"Still finding a proper job." He replied.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard her in the bathroom.

"What is going on?" Lian asked.

"I accidentally...um...didn't know that...Leah is taking a bath..." I said a bit of awkward silence filled the room.

"Okay I think everythings going to be-" I was interrupted by the door slamming into me.

"Where is he!?" Leah asked.

"Who?" Lian asked not really caring at all.

"Liam, where is nii-san?" She asked about to give me a beat down I will never forget.

"Behind...the...door...please...open...it..." I managed to say a few words, as the door that slammed me closed.

"Thank...you..." I breathed out.

"Now...where were we?" She asked with a dark aura coming out of her.

"Eep!" I squeaked out.

* * *

 **(After a bit of a Beatdown)**

"Ite ite ite ite ite" I said in pain. Okay never knew that Leah was the one who is great at beating people down or in this case torturing.

"Now, Liam-nii-san. Let's get ready for school." Leah said calmly.

"Hai." As I walked into the bathroom. Looked around and see no one is here. Great I can finally get my shower.

* * *

 **(One Shower Later)**

"Well...that was a rather nice bath." I said as I come out towel at my waist. As I put on my teacher's attire, which was rather tight.

"Liam-nii-san, let's go!" I heard Leah called out.

"Coming!" I answered.

As we both got in the car. And drove to school.

* * *

 **(Amanogawa High School)**

I stepped out of the car. Whew never thought I could teach a High School class. As I walked into the teacher's office and Leah head straight towards the classroom.

As I cleared all the books and papers. I finally sit down. As I was waiting, I saw a teacher.

"Morning sempai!" I called out. He looked at me.

"Are you a new teacher?" He asked.

"Yes sempai." I answered.

"You'll be teaching the first-years." He informed me.

"Alright sempai, I'll do my best." As I picked up the books. I wonder what Lian is doing?

* * *

 **(Somewhere in a cafe)**

 **(Lian's POV)**

"Aachoo!" I sneezed. Is someone thinking about me? I was at a cafe, with Hibiki. She was currently having difficulties, with her friendship with Miku.

"Lian-san? Are you alright?"

I was having waffles instead of pancakes. Two reasons for this: One I hate pancakes, they're too fluffy. Second they remind me of boss.

"Yeah, so how's school" I asked in my usual tone.

"It's good, besides trying to finish a late assignment..." Hibiki said before looking down a bit. "But because of my duty as a Symphogear user, I've been distancing myself from Miku, she's even started to notice how I came home late."

"Yeah...In some cases either I or Liam or Tsubasa had to save you. You haven't have proper training with a spear, do you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Look Hibiki, this might be a bit weird for you as I explain this because I have no friends. But, even as a Symphogear user, always remember that, you and Miku will always be friends, no matter how much you distance yourself. She's your best friend and she would most likely try to help you. She's your best friend after all. Someone special to her." I said.

She blushed a little for some reason before she smiled. "Thanks Lian."

"You're welcome."

"So, have you and Liam found a job yet?" She asked.

"Liam got a job as a teacher, but I haven't got any job." I sighed.

"Well don't give up!" Hibiki said, trying to cheer me up. "I'm sure you'll find a job in no time."

"Thanks. But it doesn't seem like someone's gonna pop up and say I got a job, y'know."

"Lian!" I turned to see Kanade running towards me and Hibiki.

"Kanade? What brings you here?" I asked.

"I have great news for you!" Kanade said. "I just got a you a job to be Tsubasa's tour guide!"

"Eh? Seems I stand corrected." I said. "So when do we start?"

"Hmm...a few weeks more." She said.

"Alright." I said as I got up. "See you Hibiki."

I left Hibiki as she waved goodbye to me.

"Uhh...Lian, I remembered about you uncle's appearance." She said.

"Yeah...what about it?" I asked.

"What does he mean by 'a man who has lost his smile.'?" She asked obviously.

"He said once. Don't ever become an emotionless blade. He said its because he cut through his partner, brother, he got injured badly, as he continued to blame himself for it." I said.

"But he still smiled when he arrived." She pointed out.

"That was a false smile. He lost his true smile when he injured his brother." I explained.

"Why DID he become an emotionless blade at the time." She asked.

"Because he think its better to have no emotions in battle, no regret, sadness, anger. Until it got him, his brother got stabbed in the stomach. Normally it would kill someone. Being a Demi-God makes him more 'durable' or resistant to an attack like that." I explained. "But like normal people, he still felt the pain. He got stabbed as he cried in pain and agony. My uncle killed the man that stabbed his brother. Brutally." I explained. "I better go pick up the ingredients now."

"Ingredients? What ingredients?" She asked.

"Ingredients for boss' famous okonomiyaki." I answered. As I stepped out.

* * *

 **(Store)**

Once again, I scanned the shelves. As I was looking for the ingredients I need for boss' famous okonomiyaki. As I picked up the ingredients, I bumped into someone, causing that someone to fall down.

"Sorry..." I quickly apologized. As I looked towards the girl, she has lavender hair. Wait...I know her. From last time.

"Watch where you're going dumb-" She stopped as she saw me. "You!?"

"I'm so sorry about this." I apologized monotonely.

"Well...I forgive you this once!" She said.

As she walked away and I payed for the ingredients.

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

As I was teaching the students, my phone rang.

*RING*

*RING*

"Eh...sorry for the interruption, please make note of this." I said as I picked the phone. I walked out of the room.

"Hello?"

-Liam, we've detected Noise at a subway entrance.-

Ah snap...Not now...

"Can you please call Lian? I still have a class over here!" I said.

-What!? Alright I'll call Lian to help.-

As I ended the call. "Alright is everyone finished writing the note?"

"Yes Mr. Liam!" They all shouted.

"Okay, now onto-" I was interrupted as an explosion was heard.

*BOOM!*

Ah snap...not this again. As I see through the window. Hibiki and Tsubasa was fighting a Symphogear User?

I saw a female wearing a silver suit with dark green gems and purple like chains. The hell, I've never heard that there are more Symphogear Users. Well I should've ask Genjuro, so it was technically my fault for not asking.

As Noise came out. Ahh SnapDragons, it had to be now.

"NOISE!" I heard the students panic.

"Everyone! Don't panic!" I called out. "Follow me."

As we exited the classroom into the school halls. The teachers and other students rushed through the halls. As I ran in front of them.

As we turned, we saw a huge number of Noise. Knowing that if I transform here, they would practically go insane.

"Uhhh...Haruka-sempai?" I called her. As she looked at me.

"Lead the students to safety." I said.

"WHAT!?"

"I'll be fine, and..." I paused. "Sorry for breaking rule number 19."

"Why is that?" She asked.

As I put my hands and grabbed a flippin Uzi, that I made myself. Sure comes in handy.

"I'll distract them." I said.

"Wait!" She tried to stop me.

"Oi Uglies! Come and get me!" I said as I cut through the Noise, running through the halls as I found myself alone with the Noise.

"Heh...You endangered my students, sempais, and friends. Escpecially my sister, and for that I could not forgive you all!" I said, as I put the Uzi at my attire as I grabbed the Driver On Ring. I scanned the ring.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

As the WizarDriver materialized as I switched the Hand-Author.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!" I shouted as I scanned the Cryo Ring.

 **CRYO, PLEASE! BRR BRR, BRR BRR BRR!**

As a magic circle appeared at my left as it engulfed me in ice, as it shattered to reveal me in armor.

"Now it's my Showtime!" I announced, as I rushed through them jabbing them as I broke through the window.

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

 _As the teachers and children got down stairs, they were worried sick about Liam, as a figure broke out of the window. As it landed, the figure reveals a man(Liam) in armor. Then Noise started coming out as Liam grabbed a ring._

* * *

 **(Liam's POV)**

Ohh...their so gonna kill me if they find out that I smashed the wall. As I grabbed the connect ring, and scanned it.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

As I grabbed the handle, folding in two. I pressed the saber mode button.

 **SABER MODE!**

As a Blade materialized on top od the handle. I swinged it as I rushed through them sliciing them. As I saw more Noise were surrounding the teachers and students.

"Heh...time to call in reinforcement. As I grab a particular ring, and scanned it.

 **MULTI COPY, PLEASE!**

As a magic circle appeared in front of me, as 3 more of me came out of the magic circle.

"Go I'll these guys over here!" I ordered them, they nodded as they had their own sabers as they ran to horde, slicing every Noise.

As I kicked a Noise, one tried to pounce on me as hold the handle of the saber and put it right in front of me. As the pouncing Noise got slowly sliced in two. Physics can be helpful in times like this.

I graabbed the Hand-Author on the left side of the blade, as I opened the hand.

 **COME ON A SLICE! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SLICE! SHAKE HANDS!**

I scanned the Cryo ring as it announced.

 **CRYO! SLICING STRIKES! BRR BRR BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

As I sent an blue energy slash sideways towards the Noise cutting through ever single one of them.

I sighed as I saw Hibiki and Tsubasa having a bit of hard time. As I and the clones ran towards them. As she sent a ball of black and white enrgy at the tip of the whip. As I jumped, but the clones quickly vanished.

As I felt a wave of déjà vu.

"Sorry but...have we ever met?" I asked.

"Wha-What the hell are you talking about!? There's no way we've met before, or I would know. But back to the main topic, I heard about you, Cryo and I knew that you'd be helping these girls." She turned to some bushes. "Hey! That's your cue! Get him!"

We saw a...me!? Wearing a negative colour of my Hand-Author.

"Bakana!? Another Mage!?" I shouted.

"Hehehehe..." He laughed ligtly as he took a...Cryo Ring!?

"What!? That's not possible unless..." Cryo paused.

"He has the negative me in him!" He finished. What!? As in the negative dimensions!?

He switched the Hand-Author as he put on the visor of the ring.

 **SHABA DOOBIE~ TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABA DOOBIE~TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!" He shouted.

 **DARK CRYO! NOW! BRR BRR BRR BRR BRR!**

The figure he turned into was the same as mine, as his gems were slightly darker, and the mouthpiece looked like a fangs.

"Yo, Grim, kid needs ya." Cryo said.

"Wait I thought I only 5 phantoms."

"Yeah you have, but Grim Reaper here is a Dormant Phantom." Cryo explained.

"I'm the Grim Reaper the one who shall reap your souls." He said.

"Ok are you the same Reaper as the one in God's Horseman?" I asked, quick question.

"No, that's my father who is inside your father. And he asked to lend you my power." He explained.

As the Cryo Ring was floating and turned half black and Blue as it mixed into a Bluish Grey gem.

"Now, Use my power!"

"Right!"

I switched the Hand-Author as it chanted.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN~!**

The Hand-Author was awfully different as it chanted darkly. Sending chills to everyone's spine.

 **CRYO, REAPER! PLEASE! BRR BRR BRR JIGOKU!**

I was in my usual suit, but with a Bluish Grey coloured helmet. As my saber quickly changed into a flippin Scythe!

 **SCYTHE FORM!**

As I grabbed the Scythe. I felt half-conscious.

"You feel the link between us?"

"Yes, it's really deep, like Cryo and the others."

"I'm actually surprised about the fact you're still conscious."

"Why?"

"Most people. I said most alright? Went insane using my powers." He explained.

"Maybe this is the reason your father and mine chose you and your twin."

"Maybe."

"Get back into the game"

As the time barely ticks that time I spoke.

"Clock up?" I had to question that.

"So you're using Grim Reaper's power? No matter, you'll be killing those children!" He then laughed loudly.

'Grim.'

'What?'

'This power I feel. Thank You.'

'What?'

'I said thank you, it's because of you and my link that made me half-conscious.'

'Hmmm...Well you're welcome.'

"Heh...now time for me to reap your soul out of you!" I announced, as he startled.

"What!? The power should made you insane!" He shouted.

"I'm a quarter god, there's no way for me to get dragged into insanity that easily."

"You...you DEVIL!" He exclaimed.

"I'm actually an angel, dumbass." I retaliated.

"DIE!"

As he threw his fist at me. I brought my Scythe as I slashed him no mercy. He took a few steps back. As a ring glowed as it was the 'special' ring.

"Hmmm? Ohh you want to try it out?" I asked the ring. The ring glowed. Maybe as a yes.

"Alright let's try you out." As i switched the Hand-Author as I scanned the ring.

 **CHOINE, SPECIAL(CRYO-ARMY!), SAIKO!**

As the Scythe glowed I smashed it as it created a huge crack. As Ice sculptures rose up with swords, spears, axe, and hammer. As they all had a shield. As I said. "Attack!" I was now charging at the whole Noise army, as the sculptures were behind me charging at the Noise.

* * *

 **(Lian's POV)**

As I was driving to the apartment. The phone rang.

*RING!*

*RING!*

As I picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I said.

-Lian, there was a Noise confirmation around Amanogawa High School.- Genjuro said in the other end of the phone.

"Ghhh...alright I'm on my way." I said. Well Boss' famous okonomiyaki can wait.

What would Josh do in a time like this?

* * *

 **(Somewhere around the Amanogawa High School)**

 _"Aachoo!" A guy sneezed, his hair was black with tints of grey. Two girls were with him._

 _"Ahh...Why am I feeling that Lian is speaking of me?" He wondered._

 _"Ah Josh-sempai, are you alright?" A girl with orange hair, and green eyes asked._

 _"Probably Lian is wondering where we are." Another girl predicted. The girl has silvery blonde hair, and deep blue eyes._

 _"Heh...I think that this False Mach-Driver has something to do with it." The now named Josh said._

 _"Well you did transform with it." The blonde said._

 _"Maybe Lucy. But you have a fragment of Parashu...was it?" Josh asked._

 _"Aah...but Sharon too has a fragment of a blade called was it...Lodera?" She asked._

 _"No its Lobera, Lucy." She corrected the red head._

 _*BOOM!*_

 _"What was that!?" Josh asked, as a motorcycle with a sidecar came by._

 _"Josh?" The rider asked as he took off his helmet, revealing Lian._

* * *

 **(Lian's POV)**

Huh...I saw a guy that looked like Josh, two girls that looked like Lucy, and Sharon.

"Lian?" The boy that looked like Josh asked.

"Hmmm...I stand corrected you really are Josh." I said.

"Of course I am! What do you think I was!?" Josh asked angrily.

"Well isn't it Lian-sempai. Your words are blunt as always." Lucy said.

"It's still the same." I said. "But I still have to go to the Amanogawa High School."

"Wait...why?" Sharon asked.

"One word. Noise." I clarified.

"WHAT!? We're coming too!" Josh proclaimed.

"Do you have a driver?" I asked.

"Of course." He said as he brought a Mach-Driver?

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"A gift from your father." He explained.

"Heh...let's go, do you have a ride?" I asked as Josh pulled out a phone as he dialed a number.

After a while, a silver and Gold Tridoron came up to us.

"Well, can you all get in the car?" I asked. Josh shook his head.

"Then Lucy or Sharon get in the sidecar." I said as the two looked at eachother as Lucy got onto the sidecar.

"Ready?" I asked as Lucy nodded. "Use this."

I handed out a helmet as she took the helmet and put it on.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **(Back to Liam)**

Ah..snap the army of Noise and ice sculptures are clashing as I clashed with my nega self.

As a familiar motorcycle and car heading towards us.

"Lian! And LUCY!?" I shouted.

"Let me help out." He offered as he put on the Crisis Gear.

"Eh Lian-sempai what are you doing?" She wondered.

"Watch and remember." He said as he dialed: 5-1-3

 **STANDING BY!**

As he closed the phone and shouted, "Henshin!", as he inserted the phone to the gear.

 **COMPLETE!**

In a burst of Crisis Blood, he donned his armor.

"EH!? So Lian-sempai is the mysterious armored man in Television!?" She exclaimed.

"That makes sense. Now it's my turn." A figure that looked like...Josh!?

He put on a Blue and Silver colored belt, this was the Signal Bike Driver. As he took a...Police themed motorcycle with a sidecar. He then shifted the signal bike and shift car into the Bike mode as he inserted the Motorbike into the Driver.

 **SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR!**

He then pushed down the landing panel.

 **RIDER : INTERCEPTOR!**

As a holographical cylinder surrounded him, then bits and pieces of the armor appeared before him as he was covered in the armor. He looked like Kamen Rider Mach, I suppose. Except he has no scarf, black and white suit, A police Siren just above his head making his lens, and the Signal Kourin that has the symbol of 'R'.

"I'm Kamen Rider Ceptor! Let me take you in for a ride." He declared. As he pressed the Boost Igniter a few times.

 **ZUTTO : INTERCEPTION!**

As a hybrid weapon of a police pistol and a bike wheel in the front appeared from the Silver and Gold Tridoron.

"Ikuze!" He shouted as he took down the Noise.

"Lian, lets go!" I shouted, and he nodded.

I then suddenly switched back into Cryo Style.

"Huh? Grim what's wrong?" I asked my inner phantom.

"I've given you too much of my power if this continues you'll die from the overburst of mana." He explained.

"Ghh...then I have to stay in this form." I muttered.

"Not exactly, Nova's been working hard as you were fighting." Cryo explained.

"Really~?" I asked in mocking tone.

"Oi you're insulting me!" I heard Nova exclaimed. "Anyway here's the ring."

As a red glow came from my body as a ring appeared. It looks like the Nova Ring but has more elaborate details.

"This is the Nova Dragon Ring!" I heard Nova chirp. Wow he has a change of tone suddenly.

"Alright let's try this." I said.

 **NOVA, DRAGON! HEAT HEAT, HEAT HEAT HEAT!**

As a magic circle appeared as energized versions of Nova and Dragon appeared as Nova backflipped to my chest and Dragon slammed into my back. As a Novaraptor head appeared from my chest and Dragon wings appeared from my back. As I nearly burned more than twenty Noise around me.

As I was in a bright red sui,t a Novaraptor head was at my chest and my robes were more elaborate. This was my Nova Dragon Style.

"Now let's start the barbecue." I said. As I brought the Handle. I realized as it already changed into Saber mode.

"Well let's try this out." I said as I opened the Hand-Author. I quickly scanned the Copy Ring.

 **COPY, PLEASE!**

As a magic circle appeared below the saber, as it passed through another appeared in my other hand.

"Let's cut away!" I shouted as I ran towards my evil twin. Well, not Lian.

As I threw my right saber as he blocked it. I swing my other one to his chest, as he flew towards a wall.

"Gah!" He winced in pain, as I switched to my Kick Strike Ring.

"Now time for the Finale!" I declared as I threw the sabers, I switched the Hand-Author.

 **LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!**

I scanned the ring, as I ready my right foot.

 **CHOINE, KICK STRIKE, SAIKO!**

As a magic circle appeared below my right foot, I ran towards my dark twin. I did a cartwheel, at least gymnastics helped in this. Jumped towards my dark twin, spin as 3 more magic circles appeared at my foot, the circles then surrounded me.

"AHH!" I shouted as I landed my kick at my opponent.

"GAH!" He shouted as I span and hold out my left hand like in the show. Afterwards my dark twin exploded as the magic circle appeared at his place.

"Whew...not the time to rest." I said to myself, as I ran towards the others as they were trying to hit the mysterious woman.

"Gah!" I heard Hibiki winced in pain. I went to her side.

"Oi Hibiki you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah...she's too powerful." She said.

"Alright, Nova let's go!" I said.

"Alright! Let's go!" I heard him shouted.

As I ran towards the girl, trying to punch her. One of her whips whipped by the side.

"GHH!" I tried to hide the pain from coming out of my mouth.

"Gh...Time to spread the shot!" I heard Josh yelled.

He took out a blue motorcycle with a panel with the sign-marked Kourin Kaksarn.

 **SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN! KAKSARN!**

As his panel turned into the permitted sign-marked Kourin Kaksarn. He then shoots a bullet on top of the mysterious woman.

 **SHOOTER!**

"Hahahaha! You can't even shoot right!" She mocked Josh, as he chuckled.

"I got you now!" He said as he pressed the Boost Igniter once.

 **KAKSARN!**

As the bullet bursts into a shower of bullets.

"GHH!" The woman winced as she was showered with bullets, the place was then filled with dust.

"Did he got her?" I heard Hibiki asked as the dust went away. The woman was gone.

"Ah snapdragons! She got away!" I heard Josh shout.

"Theres nothing we could do now." I said.

* * *

 **(Timeskip)**

As I already changed into civilian form, I was literally in the most random place in the school. I approached the class I was teaching, as I heard.

"Please let the young man rest in peace." I heard Mr. Osugi said, as I peeked through the door. Literally everyone was there. Well Leah still looked to the door, as she saw me, she walked up to me.

"Uhhh...What is all of this?" I asked. Leah shook her hand in amusement.

"Ohh...God I can still hear his voice." He said.

"Uhhh...Seriously what is happening here?" I asked once again.

"This is the reminder of you, we'll all miss you." He explained.

"Hmmm...All right. Guess I'll just go home now." I said.

"Eh?" I heard Mr. Osugi said.

"I'm still going home..." I said, trying to get everyone to snap out of their daze.

"Wait! What!?" I heard Mr. Osugi yelled as I turned to see everyone staring at me.

"What? I'm still too young to die. Anyways bye~." I said.

As I walked into my car with Leah, I put off the teacher's attire and put on my usual attire. Then I heard a chorus.

"EH!?" Yep still music to my ears.

"Hehe...It's very funny to hear that." I heard Cryo said, as I heard Nova and the others chuckling.

"Hehehe...It's quite funny actually Liam Nii-san." Leah said.

"Well time to go to the Headquarters." I said, as I drove off heading to the Headquarters.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

"Well this is a sight to see." I heard Josh said as I stepped out of the elevator, my hoodie at my shoulder.

"So Josh and the girls know of this place. Meh...Josh is a Kamen Rider now." I said.

"Liam." I heard Lian called me.

"What is it, Lian?" I asked.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Well, no clue. I absolutely heard nothing of having an arch enemy now." I explained.

"Hmmm...Very well, I have to keep Josh away from the girl's dormitory." He said as he walked away.

"Well today has been tiring." I said to myself. I saw Genjuro as I remembered something.

"Hey Genjuro-san." I called out.

"Huh...Oh it's you, Liam. What is it?" He asked.

"I have two questions. First of all, what kind of Relic was the mysterious woman using?" I asked.

"Alright it's actually the first complete Relic, the Nehushtan Armor." He explained.

"Really? If it is the first complete Relic, then there must be more Complete Relics, aren't there?" I asked.

"Yes, but so far. We only had the Nehushtan and the-"

"Durandal, am I correct?" I said, thanks to Cryo's amazing ability to hack every computer in Japan. I've found out about Durandal Sword Relic, so far.

"How did you-"

"Cryo simply hacked every computer in the entire country. Even if it took a few days of non-stop looking through files." I explained.

"I see."

"Next question, Is there...another Kamen Rider in this place?" I asked. I saw a bit of something that tells me he knows more about Kamen Riders than what I thought he know.

"Yes, actually. How did you figure it out?" He asked.

"I've seen those eyes everywhere in the school, everytime I asked people about Kamen Riders. So I know which people knows and don't know." I explained.

"Heh...You are an interesting kid after all." He said.

"So which one is it?" I asked, hoping to know about a senior rider around the base.

"Kamen Rider Super-1" He answered.

"So there is a Showa Rider around here." I pondered. "Where is he?"

"He actually went out one year ago. I don't actually know where he is." He said.

"*Sigh* Thank you for the information." I said as I was about to go.

"Wait, actually I want to ask who are those three?" He asked. Ah I forgot to mention about them.

"The boy with the black and grey hair is Josh. A Club Founder in the college two years ago, the red head girl is Lucy, the member of the club. Last but not least is Sharon, the silvery-blonde girl is actually Josh's girlfriend." I answered.

"Ah...Well at least things will get a bit louder around here." He said, while I just chuckled awkwardly. Man if the others were here, then this place will have a party most likely everyday.

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

"You three don't live in an apartment!?" I asked bewildered.

"No, we actually slept in the SO-1 Tridoron." Josh answered.

"*Sigh* Then it's good for us to have extra rooms after all." I said.

"But how do you have food and clothes for the past two years?" I asked.

"Actually we brought suitcases after we finished the meeting. We're actually going to have a vacation after it." He explained.

"Well that explains it." I said. "Now it's getting late, and most likely the school thinks I'm a ghost."

"Hahaha...Well that's because you did fight off the Noise." He said.

"Yeah...Anyways good night!" I said.

"Yeah Good night." He waved his hand.

As I went to my room as I layed down at my bed. Well things has started to get noisy as a familiar golden beetle was flying around me.

"Ahh...Gomen I forgot about you." I apologized as the Caucasus Zecter was buzzing angrily at me.

"Well at least I said sorry." I said, as he went to his makeshift bed that I made for him. "Well good night Caucasus."

As I turned off the lights and let darkness take over.

* * *

 **Ah Finally I finished the Chapter. Sorry if the updates are a bit slowed down. It's because I have exam and tomorrow is the last day of it! WooHoo! And thanks for reading, and please Review the Chapter. God90zilla out!**


	8. AUTHOR NOTES!

**Hey Guys, its God90zilla here. I feel that none of you are liking the Fanfic so I'm just going to hold it for a while. It's a bit tiring, and I already got a new fanfic out, feel free to check it out! I will most likely update this Fanfic about 2 months later. So with that Said Thank You for Reading this Notice. God90zilla signing out!**


End file.
